


【尊礼】What Do You See

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 这是一篇双医生的设定，现在为喜欢的画手太太添笔，全文共11页，约为3.9w字。因为是专业性比较强的职业设定，所以有许多医学名词，但笔者并不是医学毕业，所以......如果有疏漏请多多原谅。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 44





	1. 第1页

【这是在医院看帅哥医生争执，临时迸发出来的脑洞。。。。】

心脏外科主治医生尊X核医学科主任礼

故事背景：XX医院每天都很忙碌。来自各大科室的患者，需要做CT检查的人数众多，但是仪器数量有限，时常会等候很长时间。各科室的医生和核医学科的关系渐渐紧张起来，心脏外科尤甚。周防尊医生的手术常常因为检查进度延误，所以他以此为由，也就常常光顾核医学科主任宗像礼司的办公室。

周防闯进了宗像的办公室，将一张CT申请单放在他面前，焦急地说：这个病人血压快200了，请你安排一下，立刻给他检查！

宗像合上手中的病案，望向他：不管是病人还是医生都要遵守医院的秩序，每个人都像你这样，我这里岂不是要乱套了？

周防脸色沉了下来：秩序也有轻重缓急吧？高危病患急需要做手术，你也不想看着病人在你的科室爆血管吧？

宗像推了下镜架，笑得像块干冰：哦呀！周防医生开始威胁我了吗？我不止一次告诉过你，很着急的病人，让他们从急诊转过来，不要直接过来找我！

周防金色瞳孔中投射出可怕的眼神：宗像，我真想亲手打开你的胸腔，看看你的心脏构造到底有多么机械。

宗像昂起下巴，始终微笑的表情中竟透出几分挑衅：那正好，我也想给你做个透视，看看你到底有多么不可理喻。

周防一把抓住宗像的手腕，带着威胁的口吻说：想知道吗？

嗯，确实想知道。周防医生每隔一天就会冲到我的办公室来，如果不是可以明说的原因，我想只能通过一些技术手段才能知道。不过，我的地方应该听我安排。  
宗像的语气很强势，且带有质问的态度。周防揣测着他绀紫的双眸中隐藏着的某种深意。只见宗像从他的掌中抽回自己的手，反而拽住他的胳膊走出了办公室。

两个高大帅气的医生拉扯着穿过人群，众多病人和医护人员纷纷侧目，宗像却毫不介意。周防不禁压低声音问道：喂，你搞什么？

别说话，跟我来。

宗像并没有停下来，依然大步向前。他将周防带去的是最靠外侧的一间隔离室。那是为突发灾难准备的，备用核磁共振室。

当防核辐射隔离门缓缓合上的时候，周防尊露出了难得一见的紧张表情，低沉的声音仿佛即将发怒的狮子：宗像，这里到处都是放射源，你不想活了吗？

还没有接通电源，不碍事的。  
宗像看了看身旁硕大的仪器，随后松开领带，慢慢地走到周防面前，神态淡然且宁静：在这台机器面前，任何人都没有秘密。肌肉，骨骼，心跳以及血流的速度。

宗像是日本少有的核医学专家，他敏锐程度超出了周防的想像。他应该已经察觉了，说不定在周防自己意识到之前就察觉到了：他们对彼此怀有的抵触、讨厌甚至介意对方存在的情绪中，藏有他们两人都不愿承认的情愫。

周防怔怔地看着他，额头上竟泛起了汗：你这家伙，知道了吗——

宗像唇边勾起一丝狡黠的浅笑，凑近周防的耳畔：要不要看一看，我们的秘密是不是一样的呢？

那好闻的香皂味道，还有宗像独有的气息，正一点点靠近。清澈明媚的紫色双瞳中，倒映出周防的影子。  
是的，宗像一直在看着他。

别小看人了，我可是外科大夫，就算不依靠仪器，我也能看得清楚。

周防右手猛地搂住他，纤瘦紧窄的腰身隔着衣服也能感觉到那美妙的线条。宗像被突如其来的拥抱惊住了，身体如触电般战栗，长睫轻轻颤动着抬起眼望向周防，唇瓣微启仿佛还有犹豫。

可是周防不会犹豫，立刻吻住那双唇，细细品尝宗像完美的唇形，然后吸住他的舌尖极尽挑逗，时而骚弄着敏感的上颚。一个缠绵火热吻而已，宗像竟被亲得腰发软。

周、周防，可以了。咳咳，工作中还是别做太多私事。  
宗像微微侧身，却还是难掩脸上的红晕，他清了清嗓子故作镇定地说。

比起这些冰冷的机器，人的直觉也很重要。周防的拇指轻轻抚摸着他有些肿了的唇瓣，微笑着说：宗像，外科医生更要相信自己的眼睛。

那么阁下看到了什么呢？  
你眼里有我。

噗——宗像忍不住低下头笑了。  
你笑什么？很好的气氛好像被破坏了，周防不快地皱起了眉。

今天才看到吗？  
唔？什么意思？

就是字面上的意思，啊，这个时间了，我还有工作呢！  
宗像看了看手表，随后走到门边，按下了防辐射大门的开关。

原来如此。还说他直率呢？还是该说他总是故弄玄虚呢……  
宗像的白衣身影消失在走廊尽头，周防轻叹了口气。


	2. 第2页

心脏外科主治医生尊X核医学科主任礼

医院的每一天都是这样忙碌。

宗像礼司在穿过门诊大厅的时候，朝人头攒动的收费大厅看了一眼。工作人员和病患奔走在电梯间和楼道，在医院的上空营造出紧张的气氛。

宗像刚刚从长崎出差回来，一下飞机就立刻赶来医院上班了。科室里的医生们应付看诊没有问题，但是遇到其他科室来检查的患者，显像结果有疑问的必须交给他做最后判断。果然，刚刚回到办公室，实习医生伏见猿比古就过来了，后面还跟着个麻烦人物——心胸外科的周防尊医生。

“主任，您看看这个。”实习医生将病患的资料放在他的面前，“这个病患的超声检查是先天性的双孔二尖瓣畸性，ECT显像存档在系统里，左心房旁边旁有个黑点，直径1.1厘米。”伏见停顿了一下，看了看身站在身后的人，继续说道：“患者心肌缺血，现在要做手术，仪器没办法确定那是什么。”

心脏外科手术吗？今天的周防意外地冷静啊.......  
宗像看了一眼身边的人，点击屏幕将显像调出来，然后看了看心脏供血情况，就像是喃喃自语着：“这个黑点被黏膜组织包裹住的，压迫了旁边的血管，虽然不是动脉血管，但是给心脏造成了压力。他有冠心病吗？”  
“是。”周防附下身，手指放在液晶屏的画面上：“给我们科室的主任看过了，怀疑是肿瘤，无法确定是不是良性的。”

周防身上有淡淡的烟草味，距离突然拉近，仿佛被他的气息袭击了似的，宗像的后背轻轻地战栗了一下。他在键盘上敲击着，将超声检查的结果调出来又仔细看了看，带着犹豫地语气说：“最好是开胸后取出来，活体检验才能判断是什么。那么，周防医生需要我做什么？”宗像停止了讨论心脏病的话题，站了起来望着他。

外科医生双手插在口袋里，昂起头轻轻地咳嗽了一声。站在他身侧的伏见顿时明白了他的意思，更何况伏见本就对周防周围的低气压搞得喘不过气来，他看着自己的上司：“主任，那我先去忙了。”

办公室里只剩下他们二人，气氛变得很微妙。宗像推了下镜架，微微抬起下巴说道：“有什么不方便被其他人听到的事要说吗？”  
“关于那个病例，肿瘤的位置很不好，开胸后的动脉介入手术有60%的可能性会导致它破裂。如果是癌细胞，后果不堪设想。”周防的脸上有些凝重，笔直地注视着宗像的脸，缓缓地说：“我想让患者先进行放疗。”

宗像的瞳孔瞬间张大，严肃地看着他：“周防，放疗会导致患者的白细胞数量减少，同时增加手术的感染风险，你想让不确诊癌症的患者用这种治疗方法吗？”

“我算过了，只要降低肿瘤的活性就没有问题。你这边只要安排两次就够了，剩下的事情交给我来做。”周防的声音很沙哑，他眼神中的坚定来源于对自己医术的信心。

“我不同意！射线和同位素可不仅仅影响白细胞，还有脏器！我不能用患者的生命开玩笑。”宗像抬起下巴，毫不退让地看着周防。

周防深吸了口气，斜靠在他的办公桌上：“宗像，病例的心脏情况你也看到了，供血只有70%，肿瘤不处理还会继续长大，不出两年，他就会因为心脏缺血死亡。”

“.......”宗像的心底泛起一丝凉意，怔怔地看着周防，竟说不出话来。

“心脏是人体的动力中枢，如果它停止跳动了，其他的脏器也好，白细胞也好，有存在的意义吗？”周防鎏金的瞳孔中，掠过一丝冷酷的神情。见宗像还有犹豫，他在那纤瘦的肩头拍了两下：“这样吧！病案你再看一看，最迟明天给我答复。如果你不同意的话，我们这边就否决到手术的方案。”

“周防。”宗像突然叫住了他。  
“什么？”  
“手术有多大的把握成功？” 宗像微微垂下眼睫，将目光转移到他胸前的工作证上，照片上的周防红发向后耸立着，一副桀骜不驯的样子。

周防不禁笑了起来，双手揽住他的后背：“会问这种问题还真不像你啊！你也是医生，知道我会怎么回答吧？”

“我知道了。我和科室的医生讨论一下，尽快给你答复。”  
“拜托了。”  
周防尊微微点了点头，正想轻轻地抱住他时，没想到宗像忙不迭地向后退了一步，周防尊尴尬地抓了抓头发：“干嘛那么紧张？只是抱一下而已。”

他竟然能毫无顾忌地做出亲昵动作？！让宗像的脸红了，他重新调整了下镜架，“咳咳！这间办公室随时都有人进出的，要是没别的事，你先回去吧！心胸外科不是很忙吗？”

周防心领神会地点了点头，凑近他的耳边轻声说：“意思是没有人进出的地方就可以了吧？”  
“阁下的理解力还真强啊！”宗像哭笑不得看着他，顺手打开了办公室的门。

这个不轻不重的玩笑，化解了刚才紧张气氛。目送周防离开后，宗像重新坐到了办公桌前，心里思考着那男人的事。

心胸外科的主刀医生周防尊，性格粗矿医术精湛，外形帅气冷淡内心热情狂野，是一个非常有存在感的人。宗像注意到他，是来这家医院工作后，参加的第一个由院长主持的半年度会议上，周防尊因不满医院的体制改革，竟然提前离开了会场，一时间全场哗然。宗像礼司对他这种公然挑战规则的人，先是厌恶，然后是好奇，最后到有意无意地通过其他人的口中了解到周防尊这个人，他才改观了看法。

周防尊是个很正直的医生。虽然上司们并不喜欢他，可是他是有过两年美国知名大医院的临床经验且手术精湛的心胸外科医生，在日本也是炙手可热，上司们都选择尽量不和他正面冲突——他只要把手术做好就行，毕竟是医院的招牌。

朋友少，上级不惹他，下属不敢惹他。  
周防尊在这家医院里，就是这样一个孤独的强者。

越危险，就越想靠近。越靠近，就越难以放手。  
这和自己从事的职业还真像！宗像感慨着，核医学这门神秘又危险的学科，对设备和样本的管理稍有松懈便会对医生和患者带来不可逆的灾难。然而，核的能量却又如此迷人，对促进医学技术进步的魅力无人可以阻挡。

周防尊亦是如此吧！  
不在意职场名利，也不在意别人的目光，一次次地闯进宗像的办公室，霸道蛮横地撩拨着他的心弦。说不定，周防是比“核”更加危险的存在呢！  
一周前，两人在隔离室里接吻了。从同事关系直接上升到了恋人才能有的亲昵关系。不过，都是每天在别人的生死间奔忙的两人，说不定这只是在慰籍对方而已。

对他这样的男人，宗像还有许多未知。忙过这阵子，找个机会好好谈一下吧！

整理好纷乱的心情，他又投入到工作中去了。


	3. 第3页

心脏外科主治医生尊X核医学科主任礼

说起来，宗像还从没有去过周防的办公室找过他。观摩他手术的机会很渺茫，不过看看他坐诊的现场，应该会有别样的感受吧！

心胸外科的门前聚集了不少病人，宗像站在分诊处悄悄地看着电脑上的医生信息。护士看到他的工作证上的职务，立刻表现出毕恭毕敬地态度，反而让他觉得有些不好意思。

“在周防医生科室排队看诊的还有7人。”  
护士调出门诊挂号的信息告诉了宗像，他走到周防的诊室门外悄悄观察着：不能不说认真工作的周防魅力十足，他正一脸严肃地看病患的B超片子，也许有什么疑问，他将几张胶片反复看了几次，在电脑上查看着病患资料。

今天，周防改变了发型，那是.......和平时迥异的气质。不过，这样子的周防其实蛮帅的，宗像浅笑了一下。

病患是一个50多岁发福了的男性，看到周防的表情时，他的脸色变得更加苍白了。  
“准备一下住院吧。你是冠状动脉重度狭窄，必须要手术。”周防将住院申请单打出来，放在患者的面前。

“手术？不能保守治疗吗？吃药什么的不是也可以吗？”胖男人急了，连说话的声音都提高了。

“您经常胸痛吧？心脏供血不足是会引起休克的。您看，这是您过去24小时的心电图，血压已经在危险值了。当然，您不想住院也没关系，我可以开一些缓解胸痛的药给您，但是不能保证不休克。院方也会让您签一个放弃治疗的说明。也就是说如果您休克了——”周防的目光晃动了一下，转向身后的助理医生：“草薙，打份说明出来。”

“好，茂源先生吗？到我这里来吧！”后面戴眼镜的年轻医生招呼着。

胖男人“腾”地站了起来，紧张地吞咽了一下，瞪着医生：“我知道了！办理住院是吗？我马上去办！真是的，张嘴休克，闭嘴休克！不就是因为怕休克才来医院的嘛！”他一边嘟囔着，从周防面前拿过自己的检查结果和住院申请单，面带着不安的神情地朝门外走去。

这家伙......平时都这么看诊的吗？！宗像目瞪口呆地看着他。

“要看就进来看吧！堂堂核医学科主任在外面鬼鬼祟祟的不像话吧！”  
周防没有点击电脑屏幕上的接诊按键，而是冲着门口的人说着。

“没想到你看病人和对待同事是一个态度，都不怕病人投诉你吗？”既然被发现了，就没什么好躲的了。宗像走了进去，坐在他身侧的椅子上。

外科医生倒是一脸无所谓，他淡淡地说：“投诉我什么？说我把后果说得太严重吗？心脏一旦出事，就是性命攸关，这可不是吓唬人的。”

“嗯，说的也对。”  
宗像并不打算干涉周防的工作，他开门见山地说：“昨天你说的那件事，我同意了。不过，病患及家属是否能接受呢？关于放疗，他们有近十页的承诺书要签字。”

“你安排医生过来给他们说明一下吧！实在不接受，我就可以安排他们出院了。”周防心情看起来不错，但是当他发现宗像一直盯着他的脸时，不禁皱起眉问道：“你看什么？”

“啊，我失礼了！”宗像微微颌首，美好的唇形勾起一丝礼节性微笑：“就是觉得你今天很不一样 。”

“是吗？”周防的目光移到桌子角落里放着的一面小镜子上，里面照出他那满头红发一改往日耸立的造型，而是顺应了生长的方向，松散地搭在额前及耳后。周防左右偏了偏脑袋看着镜子里的自己，“今天来不及收拾头发，看起来很怪吗？”

“没想到阁下的桌子上竟然有这种东西？自恋未免过头了点吧？”还是第一次在医生的桌子上看到镜子，宗像忍不住冷嘲热讽起来。

周防听到身后的助理医生的偷笑声，那难为情的表情强忍着怒气变得有些扭曲，他青着张脸压低声音解释着：“喂！这不是我放的！风纪科那些家伙，说我工作的时候脸色太恐怖，要时不时自己照一下。可恶！我迟早把这玩意儿扔出去！”

呵呵！这个人真是......  
宗像低下头轻轻推了下镜架掩饰自己的笑意，“今天这样也挺好，至少看起来不那么凶了！”

“啰嗦！没什么事就请回去吧！”  
周防别扭地嘟囔着，重新点开了电脑。宗像那双紫眸闪着明媚清澈的光，那张端正的脸笑起来很让人受不了，再和他聊下去只会令他心猿意马。

“虽然知道问了你也不会说，但是我还是想再问一次。如果患者同意了，那个手术你有把握的吧！”宗像慢慢地站起身来，再一次开口问道，他望着周防的眼神中藏着担忧。

“不相信我吗？既然你那么关注的话，不如加点条件，我也可以自证一下，如何？” 

周防脸上突然浮起的狡黠笑容，还有那一副兴趣盎然的样子，都让宗像觉得心里没底。他停下了脚步，眯起眼睛打量着眼前这位傲慢地挑衅他的心胸外科医生。

也许是一时兴起，也许是好奇，宗像昂起漂亮的下巴，半开玩笑地回应道：“可以啊！不知道周防医生想加什么条件呢？”

只见周防将手机拿起来，示意他看短信。宗像愣了一下，还想说什么的时候，外面的候诊大厅响起了召唤患者到该诊室的声音。

宗像走到电梯厅，手机振动了一声。他知道那是周防发来的短信，光凭直觉就能猜到内容，所以在这个病例结束前他并不打算看。

笨蛋，谁需要你自证啊。——宗像站在心胸外科的科室简介前，望着上面周防的照片自言自语着。

五天后的中午，宗像礼司和同科室的医生一起在餐厅用餐，无意中听他们了心胸外科的事。原来周防尊在整个外科大楼都是一个“怪人”，他不喜欢参加医护联谊，也不屑于参加上层的活动。他们一贯认为，周防笑起来比不笑更恐怖。宗像在一旁听着，眼前浮现出周防尊红色发丝松散蓬松，一副新派偶像的模样，走在街上谁会看得出他是外科医生呢？

“主任，上次您同意放疗的那位冠心病患者，今天下午3点的手术。”伏见猿比古随口说着，他正在拨弄盘子里的青菜，甚至把玉米粒从米饭里一颗颗挑出来放在旁边。

“哦？那太好了。这个病例术后的身体指标详单，你记得去心胸外科提取一下，我们科作为案例记录。”宗像表面不动声色，心里却很担心。那个病人放疗两次，各方面数据只达到了能够手术的最低线而已。手术本身并不复杂，而手术中可能出现的情况才是最考验医生的。

交给他，没问题的吧！   
宗像忽然觉得盘子里的饭食都索然无味了。

==================================

医生助理草薙出云按照周防医生的要求，买了三盒草莓牛奶摆在他的面前。他差不多已经掌握了这位医生的习惯，草莓牛奶的数量可以看出手术的难易程度。

“草薙，今天的手术你全程观摩。特别是肿瘤外科的镰本处理肿瘤时的手法，要仔细看着。开胸后什么情况都有可能发生，到时候再想办法就来不及了。”周防正在喝最后一盒，发出饮料被用力吸出时特有的声响。

草薙点了点头，好奇地问道：“尊，关于今天的手术，你是不是和核医学科的主任打赌了？”

“不是打赌。”周防停顿了一下，似乎不太想对别人提起，他将空盒子丢进垃圾桶后，淡淡地说：“应该算是......私人的邀约吧！”

“私人啊……”  
草薙意味深长地说着，跟在周防的身侧，大步向手术室走去。如果让外科的其他人知道，这算是爆炸性消息了。独来独往的周防尊，竟然也有“私人”的邀约了。核医学科的那位，看样子很对他的胃口啊！因为周防尊模棱两可的回答，草薙不禁开始好奇了。


	4. 第4页

心脏外科主治医生尊X核医学科主任

半小时过后，周防和草薙还有助手们走进了无菌手术室。

“室温23，湿度30。病人麻醉完成。体温34℃，心率65，血压85………” 手术助理先报告了病患的情况。

“血袋准备好了吗？”周防尊转过脸，穿着手术服的他视角受到了一定的限制。  
“准备了4个单位的血。”

“嗯。应急方案呢？”医生是在问左侧位站着的镰本，几个科室同时参加手术是常有的事。肿瘤外科的镰本是他的学弟，配合起来会轻松许多。

“按照我们之前讨论的，如果肿瘤发生破裂，先用阻隔神经元，将被污染的组织尽量切除，不会污染心包的。”

“那么现在开始吧！”周防点了点头，然后站在观察室的小窗前做了个手势，接着仪器便开始动作了。

================================

核医学科对外接诊几乎从不加班，而他们却很少按时下班，因为实验室里工作可比外面的看诊要复杂的多。今天宗像本可以早点回家，可是他从系统里查到周防的手术还没有结束，不看到结果他始终无法安心。他坐在办公桌前，时不时望向电脑屏幕，等待着手术结束的消息弹出来。

时间在焦急的等待中一点点流逝，宗像手中的钢笔轻轻地敲击着桌面。晚上9点15分，医院的办公系统弹出对话框：2号手术室由周防尊医生主持的冠状动脉介入手术结束了。

看到这个消息，宗像第一反应就是要去见周防。  
其实和那个病例有关的工作，宗像礼司已经交给伏见去做了。很难说现在去找他是为了什么，从傍晚开始，心中有种难以释怀的不安涌动着，仿佛只要亲眼见到周防才能重获平静。

宗像站在电梯厅前，发现通往8楼手术室的专用电梯，停在了4楼，他的心猛地一沉，轻轻地握紧了拳头。4楼是ICU（注：重症监护室）和CCU（注：冠心病心脏功能监护室），所有在那里停靠的都是生命垂危的病患。

然而，手术室、值班室和CCU都没有找到周防的身影，他的手机也依然是关机状态的。医护人员禁止在病房以外讨论患者的病情，他只打听到了刚才有人被送了进来，却不知道是不是做手术的那位。

周防绝不是会钻牛角尖的人。他那么聪明，不会猜不到我要找他.......  
宗像站在楼道里，额头覆着薄汗。正在一筹莫展的时候，忽然想到了他可能会在的地方。

=================================

真他妈的，好累啊......  
周防尊将双腿搭在桌子上，身子靠在转椅上向后仰过去，深深地叹了口气。漆黑的房间里，只有他嘴里叼着的烟头星火晃动，烟雾从唇边飘散，使他的神经获得了片刻放松。

刚才从手术室出来的时候，周防发现自己的膝盖在发抖。已经很久没出现过这种情况了。他自认为是个精力充沛的人，连着几台大手术下来他还可以开车去数公里的名店吃拉面。对他来说，疲劳只不过是肉体的正常反应罢了，真正让医生感到恐惧的是，眼睁睁地看着生命在手中一点点流逝，从病患和家属眼中看到的无助和绝望。

心脏是鲜活的，血是温热的。  
再没有什么比心脏的跳动更美妙的声音了。周防自然而然地想到了宗像礼司，那次亲吻他的唇瓣是多么甘美，那也是他第一次不通过仪器听到的人心跳声——紧张、兴奋、甜蜜、羞赧的，充满活力、饱满的声音，隔着胸腔都引起了周防心脏的共鸣。性格中明明有那么多的不同，却还是会被他的优秀和美丽吸引，让人产生挑战和追赶的念头，这也许就是宗像的魅力所在。——他强大的存在感，只要一出现便让人移不开眼睛。

关于前几天发给宗像的短讯，不知道他是怎么考虑的.......

“已经夜里10点多了，阁下还要接诊吗？”  
周防尊的思绪正在神游，房门处透进些许光亮。一个身材颀长的男人慢慢地朝他走过去，接着传来的是清澈悦耳的声音。

“如果是你来看诊，哪怕是半夜我也会起来的。”确定来人是谁后，他嘴角扬起一丝微笑。

“托你的福，我的心脏健康得很。” 宗像并没有开灯，他径直走到周防面前，从桌上的烟盒中拿出一支兀自点上。  
“嘁！每个患者都是这么说的。”

“那么你呢？”宗像轻声问道，“今天的手术，怎么样？”  
这里是6楼周防的诊室，明明外面候诊大厅空荡荡，如同被抽了真空的袋子，安静得让人窒息。他走进诊室后，看到周防尊后，那种沉闷的感觉顿时消散了。

“你不是去CCU看过了吗？还有24小时的危险期。”周防的声音中透着疲惫。  
“我在问你，不是问病患。”宗像的眼睛似乎穿透了黑暗，笔直地投到周防身上。

“肿瘤破裂了，是良性的。手术过程中，他出现了几次血压过低的情况。”外科医生淡淡地说着，就像是在说和自己无关的事。  
“还有呢？”宗像继续问道。

“中度出血。我给他用了氨甲苯酸，但是没有效果，又用了血凝酶。”周防猛吸了口烟，嗓子很是沙哑。  
“还有休克吧？”  
“诶，他差点死了。不过，我总算是从死神手里抢回了一条命。”

那声音低沉得犹如来自井底。宗像知道一定还有更糟的情况，可是他已经无法再继续问了。那个傲视一切的男人，他模糊的身影就像是融入进黑暗的静谧中。宗像可以感觉到周防的身上弥漫着一种冰冷悲伤的气息，大概不想让宗像看到这种表情，所以才没有开灯吧！

两个男人默默地抽着烟，无言地倾听着对方的心跳。

不知道过了多久，周防尊忽然开口了。  
“宗像，这是我碰过的第83颗心脏。把手术当成工作来做会轻松许多。”  
“但这是一项决定生死的工作。”宗像淡淡地应声，将烟蒂丢进烟灰缸。  
“医生，也有无法挽救患者的时候。”  
“没想到你还会考虑这些问题。”

“你一定也是这么认为的吧！我并不是一个很负责任的医生。可是，当我看到心脏停止跳动的时候——”话语卡在周防的喉间，片刻后他才继续说：“人真是，太脆弱了。”  
“.......”宗像静地听他说着。  
“有些人出了手术台就持续昏迷了，我常听见家属们说：如果能从心跳声听到对方在说什么就好了。呵呵，真是笨蛋啊！”周防干瘪地笑了一下，既像讽刺又像自嘲。

“要听听看吗？”宗像的声音很轻。  
周防以为听错了。他刚刚抬起头，脸上有微凉柔滑的触感，还有淡淡的消毒液味道。那是宗像的手，正轻柔地抚摸着他脸部轮廓，周防闭上眼睛，感受着他修长的手指细细地描绘着自己的五官，心境也慢慢趋于平静。那人将他的头揽在胸前，手指在那头红发间穿梭着，顺着发丝从上至下抚弄着。仿佛在安抚一只受伤的狮子。

“听见了吗？”宗像吞咽了一下。他知道自己的心跳加速了，触摸到周防的皮肤时，甚至能感觉到毛孔的轻微战栗。

“嗯。”  
周防紧紧揽住他的腰，脸颊在宗像的胸膛上摩裟着，他握住那只抚摸自己的手，放在唇边吻了一下。 宗像也许并不会知道，那淡淡的体温，给予了他多少救赎。

“我自证成功了吗？”周防问道。  
“没听见我的问答吗？”  
“我听见你说‘愿意’。”  
“呵呵，你这个人还真是......喜欢自说自话呢！”虽然黑暗中看不到宗像的表情，可是越发强烈的心跳声，却又将那份欲盖弥彰的心情彻底暴露了。

“我要你。你愿意吗？”   
短信上简短的一行字，如此赤裸裸、直白的情话，还真是像这家伙会做的事。

宗像的脸泛起了红晕，且烧得厉害。他垂下眼睫，周防的脸埋在他的胸口，好像睡着了般安静。六小时的手术，周防确实累坏了。宗像轻叹了气，继续在他的头发上抚摸着。

没有开灯，真是太好了。  
这黑暗为彼此的任性做了最好的掩护。


	5. 第5页

心脏外科主治医生尊X核医学科主任礼

伏见猿比古来到核医学科做实习医生已经快四个月了。他一面迅速地适忙碌的工作节奏，一面冷眼观察着上司和其他同事。部门上司宗像礼司是个业务素质很高且知识渊博的人，但是性格方面有些难以捉摸，常常让人无所适从。在任何一家医院里，外表能力出众的男性中层领导都会被许多年轻的护士钦慕。而宗像却是个特例，不要说女性了，就连男同事间都相处得小心翼翼。

除了心脏外科的主治医生周防尊，只有他会才不厌其烦地来找宗像。两个月以来，他频繁光顾主任办公室，有好几次竟和上司争吵起来。在伏见看来，单品这一点就已经很不一般了。

周防尊手术做得很棒，医院的招牌。在伏见眼里他是个有些粗鲁并且冷淡的人，他那一头火红的头发在医院里非常醒目，紧蹙的眉头和野兽般金色的瞳孔，令人退避三舍。

没错，伏见对他有种天然的畏惧。就这一点来说，周防和宗像是很像的。听他们的对话仿佛能看见刀剑飞舞，眼神交错时如电光火石般心惊肉跳。  
总是在争吵的两个人，最近却有些不对劲。不管是在讨论工作，还是相互调侃，气氛产生了微妙的变化。

就比如......  
伏见抱着今天办理住院的病患资料正要去主任办公室，他又看见了那个红发男人，那人竟然直接推门进去了。几分钟后，他佯装没看见周防的样子也走了过去，正要敲门时，门把手处传来“咔哒”一声——居然被反锁了！ 

伏见站在门外正纳闷，里面忽然传来了一些“不知所谓”的对话声，使他二和尚摸不着头脑，自己到底该不该敲门竟有些犹豫了。

“周防，上次会诊的时候都已经说了，这个病患如果先做了胃部肿瘤靶向治疗，他的身体情况就难以承受心脏搭桥手术，你怎么又把病患退回来了？”宗像有些生硬地说。

“如果先做了手术，他至少要有半年的恢复期才能做靶向治疗吧！”周防的声音听起来很低沉。  
“这一点你应该去和肿瘤科的石田医生讨论，听听他的意见。”宗像冷笑了一下。

“开胸手术会降低他的免疫力，肿瘤就会获得生长机会。草薙详细算过了，半年时间至少会长到鸡蛋那么大。差不多在这个位置，靶向治疗的时候，你有把握不伤到脾脏吗？”周防的右手贴在胃部靠下的位置。

“喂——你干什么！“隔着工作服都能感觉到他掌心的温度，宗像仿佛被烫伤一般想退后，却被那人牢牢抓住手臂。他的身体轻轻颤抖了一下，抬起眼正色道：“可以用x-线立体定向放疗就能降低对其他脏器的损伤。再加上射频消融术.......嗯，你如果还不放心，那么由我出具方案，请肿瘤科的大夫确认过就可以吧！周防......住手！“  
“真是个固执的家伙！”  
.......  
办公室里传来了拉扯间碰撞桌椅的声音，还混着男人们含糊不清地争吵。  
他、他们到底在干什么？打起来了吗？不会吧？！宗像主任的声音不像是生气，更像是.......

伏见在门外浑身僵硬，瞪大的双眼目光呆滞，脑子里一片空白。心里唯一的念头，就是立刻离开那里。

但是，宗像礼司的办公室里争执还在继续。  
“无论是谁也不知道在术后半年的恢复期里，癌细胞会不会突然爆发。就算是你也不敢保证吧？”周防在刚才的推搡中将宗像挤到了墙边，使得对方不得不和他对视。

“如果从我的科室出去的病人，在手术台上出了状况，请问周防......医生想怎么给病患家属解释？”  
两人的距离已经超出了安全值，宗像的腰微微后倾。即便这样，他依然笔直地注视着周防，并不打算在病患的问题上有时候让步。

周防为难地皱起眉头，手指在耸立的红发间搔弄着，最后将手撑在宗像的肩侧一脸严肃地说：“那么，用同位素的β、γ射线治疗两次，63岁的年纪应该撑得住的，治疗完了恢复一周再安排手术怎么样？”  
“一次。”  
宗像推了下镜架，他的手心有些冒汗。周防的气息随着呼吸，若有似无地拂过他的脸颊，连毛孔都产生了细微的震颤。  
“效果不够，宗像。”周防摇了摇头，继续说：“手术后的恢复期，对于肿瘤患者来说太危险了。”  
“只能一次！”宗像坚持道，他脸上渐渐蒙上阴云，垂下眼睫担忧地说道：“无论如何，上次的事不能再发生一次。”

原来他真正担心的是......  
半个月前，一位冠心病患者进行了化疗之后，在周防的手术台上出现了休克，虽然他将垂死的病患拉了回来，宗像在看到沮丧的周防后，内心却留下了懊悔的阴影。  
周防轻叹了口气，慢慢凑近宗像那张俊秀的脸，鼻尖轻轻碰触着，看着那人脸上泛起迷人的红晕：“宗像，我是professional，你要相信。每次你走进防辐射隔离工作间，和那些铯、钯、钐什么打交道，你不知道那些东西对人的危害吗？但还是要给病人用。为什么？因为我们是professional，该怎么做我们心里有数。”

噗！  
宗像忽然笑了，细长的眉眼间闪着光：“没想到阁下也会说这种话，真是少见。”  
“偶尔说一说可以起到麻醉自己的效果。”周防嘴角扯动了一下，“不过像你这样活得那么认真的家伙，应该没有人对你说吧！”

“认真一点没什么不好。”  
宗像看了看他拦在自己身侧的双臂，抬手去推周防的胸口：“退后！上班时间，不要给我造成那么大的压力。”

周防顺势抓住他手，那手微凉的触感很舒服，鎏金的瞳孔露出意味深长的眼神：“这种程度就有压力了吗？”  
“是的哦，你那副总是过度自信的表情的确会给人带去压力。”  
宗像边说着，靠过去在他的唇上浅浅地吻了一下，顺手拧开了反锁的办公室门，“随便就替人暂停工作的坏习惯，还请阁下能改一下。”

这蜻蜓点水般的吻，在周防的心里翻起一阵巨浪。那滋味仿佛是牛奶草莓的饮料里糖分不够，希望再多一点甜味儿的期盼和失落一起涌上心头。他一把将宗像拽进自己的怀里，紧紧地抱住他的腰，那张大的瞳孔里跳动着危险的火焰：“你干什么？戏弄人也该有个限度吧！”

“剩下的部分，下班后再继续吧！”似乎对他的反应很满意，宗像玩笑般地说，瞥了一眼桌上病患的资料：“你不放开我，我也没办法处理病案吧！”

周防叹了口气，无可奈何地松开手臂，他看了看手表：“但是今天下午我有两台手术，不知道几点才能结束。”

“明天怎么样？有家不错的西餐店，我带你去尝尝。”宗像看了看桌上的台历，建议道。  
周防愣了一下，正想说什么时，手机忽然响了。  
是住院部那边打来的，周防甚至来不及跟宗像打招呼，就急匆匆地离开了核医学科的办公室，一路小跑朝住院大楼跑过去。

这家伙好忙啊......  
宗像望着他的背影，暗自感叹道。不过，工作中的周防尊真的很帅。上周的一例冠心病手术，宗像有个意外的机会进入到仪器室，透过大玻璃窗可以看到里面的手术现场。全套的手术服根本看不清脸，但是周防高大挺拔的身形在助理及护士的簇拥下非常出众，他熟练沉稳的手法还有那掌控全场的气势，犹如手术室的主宰者。

想起刚才的事，宗像的脸有些发烫，心跳明显加快了，这是他第一次主动亲吻周防。不知道周防有没有注意到，在两人亲密接触这件事上，他并没有没有表面看到的那么游刃有余。宗像端起水杯喝了一大口，让紧张得发干的喉咙舒服一些。

差不多，该进行下一步了吧.......  
两个都是成年男人，荷尔蒙的驱使下没必要在这一点上周旋了。可是，自从半月前收到周防尊的短讯（见P4)以后，便没下文了。也许是两人的工作都太忙，还是说那家伙.......其实是在试探我的反应？

周防尊那么聪明，不会不知道吧！刚才虽然是随口说出的明天一起吃饭，其实是正式的约会邀请。想到明天可能发生的事，宗像觉得自己应该有所准备才对。  
可是........到底要准备些什么呢？他不禁握紧了双拳。

伏见再次去主任办公室时，宗像礼司的门是敞开的。他松了口气慢慢走进去，将手里的资料放在宗像的面前：“请您看一下，如果没问题我就通知主治医生制定治疗方案。”

可是，上司的双眼却死死地盯着电脑屏幕发呆，仿佛当他不存在一般，足足过了两分钟才缓过神来。

“好的， 我看看。”宗像翻开他递过来的文件。  
“最近周防医生经常来咱们科呢！”伏见清了清嗓子，小心翼翼地问道。  
“嗯，最近有几个需要会诊的病例。”正在翻看文件的宗像忽然停了下来，抬起头盯着伏见，他的脸色有些发青：“你，刚才来我办公室了吗？”  
“没有。”伏见利落地应声。  
“哦。”宗像低下头继续工作，谨慎地交待着：“以后你要过来找我，先打个电话吧！也免得你一趟趟跑过来。”  
“是。”

看吧，果然很不对劲儿！  
上司和周防医生之间，一定有什么不方便让下属们知道的事吧！伏见一面好奇着，一面对自己的好奇心产生了极大的厌恶。

不管他们之间是闹崩了，还是有什么不可描述的关系，都跟我没有关系！  
对，没有关系。伏见在回工作岗位的时候，下意识地捂上耳朵。  
因为他刚才在办公室大门外，听见上司发出了很轻且类似于呻吟的声音。不难想象，那个周防尊做了什么才让高冷的宗像礼司发出那种声音。  
  
如果周防医生知道那声音被他听见了，往后的日子......  
伏见打了个寒颤。


	6. 第6页

心脏外科主治医生尊X核医学科主任礼

尊还没有来吗？

草薙出云准备好值班医生的查房记录单，还有需要特别注意的病患资料，不时地查看着手表。他是心脏外科主治医生周防尊的助理，每天都会提前十五分钟来医院，为医生早间查房做准备。总体来说，草薙和周防相处得不错，至少在工作上没有被训过。因为年纪比周防大，所以被特别允许不用说敬语，就算直呼其名周防也毫不介意。

草薙来这家医院已经半年了，这是第一次见周防迟到。忽然，他注意到走廊里发生了骚动，周防在护士和其他医生的惊呼声中，推开了办公室的门。

“今天路上遇到堵车了吗——诶？”草薙正要和周防打招呼，一抬头便被愣住了，“哇呜！今天好帅啊，有约会吗？”  
周防今天竟然穿了西装，健硕的身材是个天生的衣架子，黑色的衬衣解开了一颗扣子，银灰色的领带有些松散，那是他刚才扯开的，无论什么时候，领带都会让他觉得难以呼吸。值得一提的是，今天的头发松散着，一副清爽干练的模样，而且有昨天修剪过的痕迹。这么帅气的男医生出现在外科大楼，难怪会引人注目啊！

“算是吧！”周防似乎根本没在意这些倾慕的视线，他走进衣帽间立刻开始换工作服。  
草薙靠在墙上，装作若无其事地问道：“和你约会的人，是我们医院的吗？”

“啰嗦！”周防穿好白色工作服走了出来，瞥了他一眼：“哼！4楼血液科的那位淡岛医生，你在追求她吧？”  
草薙有些不好意思地笑了：“只是谈得来而已。”  
“你以为我不说，就什么都不知道吗？先管好你自己吧！”周防将工作证别在胸口，从他手里拿过查房的资料：“今天崛野医生的手术结束后，由你去CCU检查病人的情况吧！”  
“好的。”

他跟在周防的身边，闻到幽微的古龙水气味。如此郑重其事地准备，对方应该是很重要的人。草薙情不自禁地联想到一个人，周防的反常常很可能和他有关。大家偷偷地议论说他最近的表情温和了许多，有时候去其他科室，回来时脸上居然还带着笑意，这简直是大新闻。

“早上有没有接到宗像主任的电话？”

“呃，没有。”草薙正在揣测中，医生忽然开口倒把他吓了一跳，“如果有事的话，他应该会打你手机吧！”  
“我手机经常关机，如果是别的事他会发短讯。工作上的事他都是先打座机。”边说着，他掏出手机看了一眼。

果然，这两个人私下也在联系。草薙心里暗暗嘀咕着，试探地问道：“尊和宗像医生，关系不错呢！”  
周防走到电梯厅前停了下来，冷笑了一声：“你这家伙，知道得不少啊！”

“不，我什么也不知道。请周防医生放心。”草薙立刻否认着，那副圆滑世故的表情让周防联想到了狐狸。  
“我负责的病人今天没有手术。下午接诊的病患先安排做检查，如果遇到紧急情况让崛野先处理一下。”  
“知道了。”

草薙决定不再多问了，因为他迟早都会知道。周防虽然是个很能干的医生，但是在恋爱方面其实是个很迟钝的人，甚至是欲盖弥彰。  
而那位.......宗像医生，想必也是一样的人吧！

==================================

宗像只在车库等了十分钟，就远远地看到周防走过来，于是打开近光灯双闪，向他示意自己的位置。

“今天能按时下班了吗？好难得。”宗像打趣道，据他所知外科医生没有不加班的。  
周防推开车门，在后排座上做好：“想要按时下班，总会有办法的。快开车吧！我饿了。”他注意到宗像今天换了副眼镜，镜框不是一直以来的银色，变成了香槟金色。

“哦呀，这么说起来吃西餐不一定和您的口味啊！”他后视镜看着周防，见这男人穿着笔挺的西装也颇为意外，忍不住多说了几句：“阁下今天很帅，衣服的品位还不错。如果你平时都这样，那些护士们恐怕会把你团团围住吧！”

“啧！好烦！” 周防别扭地转过脸望向窗外，小声嘟囔着：“少说几句会死吗？”

“抱歉啊！请你系好安全带！”  
没想到周防也会露出不好意思的表情，宗像不由暗暗发笑。戏弄周防必须把握好分寸。适当的玩笑会这只大猫一样的男人发出舒服的呼噜声，如果真惹他生气，变成狮子恐怕会把自己整个吃掉吧！

餐厅的面积不大，但是环境优雅舒适，客人并不是很多。靠窗的卡座都是用绣花帐幔隔开的，营造出一种浪漫神秘的空间感，正堂中央阶梯式小花坛，里面放着大束的百合花和玫瑰。空气中飘散花香淡雅，还能层叠怡人的气味重嗅出红酒的香味。

周防环视着周围，女仆装的服务员推着精致的餐车在厚厚的地毯上穿行着，餐盘用泛着银光的金属盖子掩着。在他们后排有一对情侣在窃窃私语，而对面的宗像礼司正在专心看菜单。在这种环境下，周防觉得有些不自在。

“你常来这里吗？”  
“两次而已。是个同学推荐的，虾仁培根焗饭很棒。要试试吗？”宗像连头都没抬，一脸严肃地看着菜单的牛排图片，仿佛那是他实验室的样品。  
“吃西餐不是都要吃牛排吗？”看着那张色泽诱人的图片，周防突然来了兴趣，“来个黑椒牛排，五分熟。其他的你看着点吧！”  
“唔？你确定吗？” 宗像愣了一下，抬头望着他。  
周防靠在沙发背椅上，双臂展开摆了个很舒服的姿势，他的视线再次落在菜单上，那一页正好是主食的介绍。他犹豫了一下：“再加一个肉酱意大利面，甜点要草莓蛋糕。”

很显然周防误解了他的意思，宗像嘴角扬起一个奇怪的微笑，按下了呼叫铃。

“你笑什么？”被他的笑弄得心里发毛，周防问道。  
“我要蓝橙甜酒，帮你点意大利咖啡吧！”  
“我要格兰菲迪。”周防从口袋掏出烟，忽然想起这里禁烟，无奈地将烟盒丢在桌上。  
这时候服务员已经来到了他们身旁，宗像礼司合上菜单，熟练且迅速地点完餐，给周防的饮品依然意大利咖啡。  
“为什么自作主张？”  
“医生应该避免在工作日饮酒，这是常识。”宗像帮他倒了一杯柠檬水。

“多谢。”周防接过杯子，立刻回击道：“真会说啊，你不是医生吗？”  
“必须要我亲自处理的临床病例很少，可不像你整天奔忙在门诊和手术室。”  
“今天我没有手术。”  
“要喝酒的话，下次假日我们再约吧！”他用中指推了下镜架，充满期待地朝后厨方向望了一眼：“今天的任务就是品尝美食。”

即便是约会，宗像也没有完全放松。他那谨慎克制的性格，真是深刻地融入他的人生中。今天的宗像，脸上一直挂着温和的笑容，双眼中闪着明媚的光。这是宗像的邀约，要是这都看不懂，就太小看他了。最近实在太忙了，这件事本是他提出的，结果主导权却落到了宗像手里。

他到底有没有自觉呢？  
周防尊百无聊赖地把玩着餐具，表面上专心听着宗像介绍菜品，思绪早已飞到用餐过后的项目上去了。

“您的意大利咖啡，五分熟黑椒牛排。主食稍后就来。”女服务员将一个带盖子的金属器皿摆到周防的面前，将餐布放好后，才将盖子揭去。然后，从餐车上陆续端出盘子：“这位先生的培根奶酪卷，芝士焗饭，蓝橙甜酒。沙拉和甜品稍后送来”

待服务生离开后，周防重新拿起了刀叉。盘子里的牛排滋滋向外迸出油点，表面还泛着少量血丝，黑胡椒粒均匀地洒在表面，散发出肉类特有的香味。若是普通人一定会兴奋地称赞厨师的高超技艺，但是周防的表情却很复杂。

“阁下不是饿了吗？还是说牛排有什么问题？”宗像舀了一勺焗饭送进嘴里，好奇地问道。  
周防这才明白点餐前宗像那个奇怪的笑容是什么意思。面对这块有血丝的牛排，手中的餐刀竟有种手术刀的错觉。当他注意到对面宗像脸上的窃笑时，怏怏地皱起了眉。

“这头牛应该有心房动脉肌松弛症，你看血管壁膨胀得好厉害。”外科医生故意将牛排切开一点，把里面的红血丝露出来。

“真遗憾，这头牛应该在屠宰之前让你检查一下。”宗像瞟了一眼餐盘，兴致勃勃地说：“说不定解剖牛心可以给你带来新启发。”

“人的心可没有牛心那么坚强，宗像。牛的心包积液肿大还能活半年呢！”他一边说着，将切开的牛肉丢进嘴里大嚼特嚼起来。对于周防来说饥饿可以战胜无关紧要的联想，接着又问道：“如果牛被核污染，肉后怎么样？”

“肉质纤维化，肝肾功能坏死，心脏主动脉硬化。如果被人食用——”宗像停了下来，轻笑了一声：“阁下担心牛排被核污染了吗？可以打包回去，我安排科室出一个检验报告给你啊！”


	7. 第7页

心脏外科主治医生尊X核医学科主任礼

“先生们，我们的牛肉绝对安全，并且新鲜，您放心食用！”  
正在此时，女服务员推着餐车过来了。她忙不迭地解释着，一面满脸笑容地将意面、甜品和沙拉依次放在桌子上。  
周防没有理会服务员，将草莓蛋糕端了面前，他嗅到了鲜奶油和新鲜蛋糕的香甜气息，嘴角露出满意的微笑，立刻用叉子往嘴里塞了一大口。

那份蛋糕周防只用了三口就全部下肚了，他喝了口咖啡后，马上又将意面摆在了面前。大概是被他粗犷的吃相逗乐了，正在喝甜酒的宗像差点喷出来。

“哈哈！你真的是……甜品一般是餐后再吃的吧！”宗像用餐巾擦拭着嘴角，惊讶地看着他。

“反正都是要吃，先吃哪个不一样吗？”周防白了他一眼，又看了看宗像的餐盘嘲讽道：“照你这个速度吃饭，我们外科医生只能饿死。”

“为了身体健康吃东西要细嚼慢咽，小学老师就是这样教导的吧！”宗像解释着，一抬头发现周防脸上有异物，他指着自己的脸颊小声说：“周防，这里有奶油，擦一下。”

“唔？”周防放下餐具，餐巾在脸上胡乱擦拭着。

“唉，是这里！”宗像见他忙活半天，仍然没有完全擦干净，忍不住站起身来用手帮他抹去奶油。  
谁知，宗像温润的手指碰触到周防的脸时，他的心脏狂跳了一下，猛地抓住了宗像的手腕。

宗像这才意识到自己刚才的动作多么危险，他瞪着周防压低声音呵斥道：“周防，这是什么地方？！你放手！”  
“这句话应该我说才对吧！”  
周防慢慢地松开手，见他那副紧张的样子不由地想笑。

“咳咳，不好意思！我去洗手。”宗像眼神严厉地注视着周防，仿佛是在责怪他的捉弄。随后，他慢慢地站起身来想暂时离开化解尴尬。

卫生间里，宗像洗了把脸，他望着镜子里的自己叹了口气：又没喝醉，竟然会在公共场合无意识地去碰他的脸，简直是难以置信……

宗像拿起眼镜重新戴好，一抬头竟然从镜子里看到了周防尊的脸，他稍愣了一下，用纸巾擦拭着手上的水，问道：“周防？你追到这种地方来干什么？”

“来看看你到底有多懊恼。”  
周防将下巴靠在他的肩上，右手绕到前方紧贴在胸口的位置，牢牢地注视着镜子里一脸惊愕的人：“宗像，其实你……喜欢我的吧？”

那红发男人的呼吸轻柔地拂过耳廓，宗像只得将头偏向另一侧。面对周防的问题，他僵硬地笑了笑：“阁下觉得在卫生间问这个合适吗？”  
“是吗？这里可比核磁共振室好得多吧！”

“真不讲道理.......”宗像想起了他们初次接吻的事，脸上泛起红晕，不自然地移开了眼睛。  
“你的心，跳得好快。”周防似乎已经知道答案了，在他玉珠般的耳垂上舔了一下。  
“还不是因为你——喂！”  
宗像如同触电般地从他的臂弯中跳开，调整好呼吸正色道：“差不多该回座位上了吧！”

看他这可爱的反应，周防忍不住再逗他一下，即便是把宗像惹怒了他也不打算停下了。  
忽然，周防的脸上露出意义不明的狡黠笑容。正当宗像分析那男人古怪的表情时，手臂被人猛地拖拽了一把，随后隔间的门发出“咚”一声闷响，在宗像反应过来的时候，他已经被周防按在了某个隔间的墙板上。

“周防，这里不适合干这种事吧！”宗像警告着，然而周防的脸就在不到十厘米的地方，被紧紧压制住的身体移动不了半分。“万一有人进来——唔！”  
“都说了在哪里根本不重要！”周防抓住他的肩膀，不由分说地吻住了那双喋喋不休的唇。

柔软的唇瓣被周防吮住，舌尖描绘着他美好的唇形，轻柔且细碎的吻撬开宗像的齿关，用力舔舐着敏感的牙根和上颚。很快，宗像的感官被周防的气息包裹住，那种酥痒晕眩的感受仿佛一根羽毛在他的心底搔弄着，使他情不自禁地缠上对方的舌根，接受对方的挑动与逗弄。  
“唔......”  
宗像眯着眼睛，眉心微微蹙动着，鼻息间溢出若有似无的低吟。周防见他沉溺，越发用力地在那口腔里搅动着，右手揽住他的腰，迫不及待地探入衬衣里。紧实柔滑的皮肤超出了周防的预期，掌心贴在他背部滑动起来。谁知，宗像被他的大胆弄得有些措不及防，一把抓住他的手腕：“周防，住手！别在这——”

门外忽然传来了脚步声，宗像立刻屏住了呼吸，那样子仿佛进入戒备状态的猫。

“呃！”趁他愣住，周防重新含住他的唇瓣，左手顺着腰线滑到了股间。敏感处忽然被碰触，宗像的身体猛地颤抖了一下。男人的吻随即更加贪婪，将两人的津液强行混合投喂给他。周防的手掌压住肉块轻柔地搓弄着，那脆弱的部位很快便从沉睡中醒来。

周防拉开他的裤链，将挺起来的部分握在手中滑动着，拇指将那是湿黏的液体慢慢涂开。宗像被下腹的快感引导着，全身近乎麻痹得僵硬着。他顺从地回应着周防的亲吻，完全是害怕自己的一不小心会发出羞耻的声音。

情欲如一张巨大的网铺天盖地，将宗像困在这狭窄的空间里。  
终于，外来的人的脚步慢慢远去了。宗像才从近乎窒息的亲吻中挣脱，翕动的长睫在眼睑处形成一片迷人的阴影。周防的手臂揽住他的腰，感官被男人的手指牢牢控制，好容易才发出破碎的声音：“我.......不想在这里做！周防！”

本来在只想恶作剧想戏弄他，看看这个总是淡然优雅的男人会是怎样的反应。可是，到了该停止的时候周防却发现已经停不下来了。宗像在他怀里颤抖着，那白皙的脸庞浮起绯色，愠怒的眼神中闪动着情动的波纹，将他拉向欲望的漩涡中。

“糟糕了啊！”周防的下半身硬得发疼，两人的第一次总不能在这种地方进行吧！他烦躁地皱起了眉头。

“哈！你这个变——态！唔......哈！”  
当宗像发现周防把两人的性器紧贴在一起握在手中的时候，羞愤地骂道。可是，很快他便被滚滚而来的情潮所淹没，连呻吟声都显得无力。周防舔了下嘴唇，将大小相当颜色却有很大差异的肉茎相互摩擦着， 接着用紫红的肉冠顶弄对方性器上微微开阖的小孔。两人的体液很快将宗像颤抖的下体弄得湿漉漉的，景象异常淫糜。宗像的手臂攀在红发男人的肩头，不敢发出任何声响，他咬紧牙关得任由周防抚弄着，身体正一点点失去力气。  
“好难受......周防！”  
“不只是难受吧！再、再等一下，马上就好！”  
周防喘着粗气，掌心握住两人的炽热摩大力摩擦着，拧转着肿胀的顶端。他可以感受到两人激烈的脉动，那是即将高潮的前兆。周防轻舔着宗像红透的耳根，将更细密的吻落在雪白的侧颈。

“周......手、手放开！要、要去了......！”  
宗像伏在周防的耳畔焦急地低吼了一声，身体忽然如被电击般地颤抖着。随着男人的捋动，精液从两人性器中喷薄而出，溅在在宗像的小腹和大腿内侧。周防紧紧地抱住他，额头上泛着细密的汗珠。

宗像急促地喘息着，没想到自己竟然会在这种地方高潮了，恼怒、羞耻以及震惊的情绪在他胸中激荡着，他握紧拳头正想给那放肆的男人一拳时，周防的手机铃声大作，在寂静的卫生间里显得格外刺耳。

“草薙，什么事？”  
“昨天做了主动脉瓣置换术的病患，伤口轻微渗血，一小时前血压突然偏高。崛野医生说让通知你，做好抗凝治疗的准备。”电话那头的草薙，声音听起来有些焦急。

“我知道了。你让护士站准备好血袋。我马上赶过来。”

挂断电话时，周防的脸上被阴云笼罩着。再看宗像，他已经用纸巾将身上污物清理好，默默地整理着衣服，见周防愣在原地不动，宗像抬起眼严厉地瞪着他：“你还愣着干什么？还不快去！”

“呃......对不起。”  
即便对方是男人，这种情况下兀自离去也会觉得过意不去。周防想不出其他更合适的话语来，仓促道歉后便急着要离开。  
“周防！”宗像忽然叫住了他，从口袋里掏出车钥匙丢了过去。  
“谢了！”他接住钥匙小声说着。  
“快去吧！”

真是糟透了！那家伙，到底在想什么！  
听见周防逐渐远去的脚步，宗像瘫软地坐在马桶盖子上低着头，双手捂着脸。经过刚才的事，他现在浑身发烫满面潮红的样子实在没办法立刻出去见人，需要一点时间平复心绪。

=================================

半小时后，周防尊回到了医院。他一边换衣服一边向草薙出云询问着病患的情况，然后立刻赶去了病房。

呵呵，周防开着“别人”的车回来的。扰了你约会，真是不好意思呐！  
草薙帮周防整理桌上病人送来的检查单时，在他的桌上发现了一把奥迪车钥匙。扣环上还挂着一个小小的长方形磁片，那是医院内部工作人员的通行证。  
那上面赫然写着：核医学科主任 宗像礼司。  
草薙表情暧昧地笑着，将那钥匙丢进了他的抽屉。他哪里会想到，他眼中的“美妙”约会在第二天会演变成一场骚动。

【后续稍待】


	8. 第8页

心胸外科主治医生尊X核医学科主任礼

周防尊完成病人的抗凝治疗出来时已经夜里十一点多了。因为不放心病人那不稳定的血压，他又在值班室逗留了两小时。

回到自己的单身公寓，将西装挂进衣橱后，周防怏怏地叹了口气。他也没想到餐厅的事会发展到那一步，可是看到宗像露出那种表情无论如何都忍不住的。经过那一团忙乱，将他一个人留在那里，确实是有点过意不去。  
想想离开时宗像的神情，该不是……生气了吧？

周防望着镜子里的自己，喃喃自语着。四仰八叉躺在床上，他开始思考下一次约会的事。再过一周轮到他休假，到时候一定不能再这么草率了。不过前提是，宗像礼司不会因为昨天的事发飙，再怎么说也是堂堂科室主任，恐怕不会轻易让他过关。

他的眉心抽动了一下，产生很不好的预感。

=================================

早班的前两个小时，是医生们最为忙碌的时候。交接夜班接收的病患，查房，写治疗方案等等事务忙得不亦乐乎。宗像礼司正在看病患MRI检查的影像资料，一边敲击着键盘填写结论和治疗建议，一边口述影像上病灶的具体情况，由实习医生负责记录。

每年的最后一个季度，都会是各种疾病的高发期，这时候宗像既要完成研究课题，又要协助科室医生们做治疗方案，显得格外忙碌。按照平时的工作节奏，宗像完全能够应付，可是因为昨晚失眠导致的眼睛干涩，在滴了Sante眼药水后时不时需要闭上眼睛休息一下。

“主任，昨晚上没休息好吗？”实习医生伏见也放下手中的笔，看着一脸倦容的宗像。

“没关系的。”他用力眨了眨眼睛，点击鼠标将下一帧画面调出来，继续工作：“右肺下叶小细胞肺癌cT4N3M1b（注：右肺胸膜、骨），阻塞性肺炎，胸膜继发性恶性肿瘤。你记录一下，C21床的病人需要和肿瘤科、呼吸科会诊。”

“是。”伏见认真地记下他说的每句话。他脑很灵活，思路也很开阔，宗像礼司对这个年轻人很赏识，所以才放在身边亲自带他。可是伏见自从无意间发现上司和心脏外科周防医生关系密切以后，就忍不住处处在意起来。

“主任，早上接到了周防医生的电话，说12点钟会过来。”伏见跟着宗像一直忙个不停，几乎把这个事忘了。

宗像脸色一沉，问道：“他有什么事？”下意识地看了一眼手表，已经是11点50分了。

“没说什么事，反正就是态度很差。”他眼前浮现出周防的脸，不悦地皱了皱眉。

“你好像，很不喜欢周防医生。”

“啧！没有人会喜欢他那种的吧！总板着一张脸，一副要吃人的样子。不光是护士，就连其他的医生都觉得他的样子可怕。”伏见故意这么说着，其实是想看看上司的反应。

嘭！  
正当宗像要说话的时候，办公室的门忽然被很用力地推开了。一个红发的瘦高男人走了进来，鎏金的双眼凶狠地瞪着伏见猿比古：“放心，我对瘦猴没有兴趣，不会吃了你的。”

“瘦——”最讨厌别人叫他猴子，现在居然还被人叫成瘦猴，他的血倏地涌上头顶，很想回嘴却又缺少勇气，周防双手插在白大褂的口袋里站在面前，昂着头气势汹汹的样子俨然国王一般的气场震慑住了他。

“周防？有病案找我吗？”宗像叫住来访者，及时化解了他们紧张的气氛。

“咳咳！我来还车钥匙。”没想到他的办公室有别人，周防清了清嗓子，掩饰自己的尴尬。

当周防冰冷的视线掠过伏见的时候，他后背打了个寒颤。仅仅几句闲话而已，那男人竟介意至此吗？虽然不喜欢这个男人，伏见也不认为周防是个小肚鸡肠的男人，可是从刚才的态度里仿佛还感觉到了......奇怪的厌恶感。他飞快地分析着，突然发现宗像的脸色变得严肃起来，意识到继续留下来绝对是个错误。

伏见站起身来，迅速地收拾完自己物品，望向宗像：“呃......主任，下班时间到了。”

“好的，辛苦了。你先去餐厅吧！”宗像点了点头，显然接下来的事他并不希望伏见看到。

================================ 

伏见离开后，周防的表情并没有放松下来，而是反手将门锁上了。

“唔？这是什么意思？”宗像慢慢站了起来，轻轻推了下镜架：“我劝阁下最好不要在我办公室乱来。”他所指的“乱来”，当然是指类似于昨天在餐厅里发生的事。

见宗像果然是生气了，周防皱着眉在耸立的头发上抓了几下，慢慢从口袋里掏出车钥匙递向他，那表情竟像青春期男孩闹别扭时的局促：“昨天的事，抱歉啊！”

“然后呢？”  
宗像满脸愠怒双手抱拳靠在办公桌边，并没有伸手去接。想起昨天的事，虽然也有进一步发展关系的准备，但是宗像无论如何都想给这个我行我素的男人一点教训。

周防舔了下嘴唇，不自然地移动着脚步，最后抬起眼认真地说道：“下星期四，新宿王子酒店。我定了房间。”

“哈？”宗像的脸微微泛红，瞪大眼睛看着他，完全没搞明白话题为什么突然转向开房间了。

“啧！我说你到底想怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？！什么时间做什么事，扮演什么角色，说什么话。阁下没有自觉吗？”宗像礼司的语气有些重了，简直就像是在教训自己的部下。

“吵死了！你这人什么时候才能不装模作样！要追究的话，昨天你不是也爽了吗？ ”见他那认真的样子，周防也有些气恼了。

哼！  
宗像忽然冷笑了一声，那不屑的表情完全不像平时的他：“哦呀，你还真是自信啊！那强人所难的做法，恐怕只有你爽了吧！”边说着，他伸手去抓周防手里的钥匙。  
“.......”  
“喂！周防！疼——！”  
在毫无防备的情况下，宗像被人按到了墙上，后背被撞得生疼。周防抓住他手臂的手，像铁钳一般用力。宗像低声呻吟着。

“也就是说，你还不够爽对吧！”周防咧着嘴暧昧地笑了，那眼睛里闪着调侃的光，他的手在宗像的腰上轻轻地掐了一把，接着就向下滑去。

“你给我——收敛一点！”  
意识到自己话语间的漏洞，宗像的脸涨得通红，这时股间敏感处突然被握住使他全身打了个惊颤，怒不可遏地握紧右拳全力向周防的脸上砸了过去。

紧跟着，办公室的桌子发生了一声钝响，“哗啦啦——”各种物品撒落一地，周防摔了个踉跄，最后跌坐进转椅里。

而宗像挺直身体僵硬地站在墙边，脸色发青地看着刚才那一幕，周防口袋里的本子和笔也掉在地上，工牌被桌角勾住，扣环被扯坏了可怜地摆在办公桌上。周防垂着脑袋，看不清脸上的情况。但是他清楚地知道打在了周防左脸上的那一拳很重。

可怕的沉默里，两个男人的急促的喘息声。

学生时代打架，周防也从没有怕过谁。当了外科医生后，为了保护手就很少动武了。他万万没想到宗像竟然会那么大力道打过来，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，连嘴里破了破，血腥味充斥着口腔。  
大概是撞到桌子时扭伤了左手，他紧皱着眉头呻吟着。周防的额头上泛着冷汗，一副难受的表情。半分钟后，他抬起眼皮看了看如临大敌的宗像，“你这家伙，练过拳吗？”

“跆拳道4级。”宗像有些难为情地回答着，视线落在了他的左手上：“要联系骨科的医生吗？”

只见周防轻轻地摇了摇头，站了起来将自己的东西一一收拾好。宗像的表情复杂地叹了口气，极小声地说了句：“对不起。周防……”

“哼，这下，咱们算是扯平了吧？”周防挑着眉毛看着自己的手，自嘲般地说。

“你还是快去骨科看看吧！”  
看着那双漂亮的紫瞳中刚才的怒气已经消失无踪了，甚至流露出担心的神情。周防不由地心神荡漾起来，慢慢凑近他的脸，宗像白皙的皮肤漾着淡淡的红晕，浓密的长睫颤动着，接受了他的亲吻。两人柔软的唇瓣亲昵地相互碰触着。

但是，就只有浅浅的一吻而已。 

“订房间的事——”周防犹豫了一下，轻声问道。他向来不喜欢拖泥带水，更何况已经做出决定的事。

“现在不是谈这个的时候。”宗像拧开了门锁。  
“我不是开玩笑的。”  
“我也没有。”宗像微笑着说。  
这时候，门外突然传来一阵骚动。两人都不约而同地愣住了。

“宗像主任！您没事吧！”  
冲进来的是核医学科的加茂医生，他带着两名助理医生刚才从办公室门前经过，走出没多远就听见里面有人摔倒的声音，他们都以为宗像晕倒了，惊慌失措地跑了过来。

“诶？周防……医生？”刚推开门，三个人看到周防尊嘴角流着血，左脸上一块乌青，吃惊地说不出话来。

可是周防只用眼角扫过他们的脸，如同没有看见一般，径直走了出去。

================================ 

事故的引发者不解释，宗像礼司更不想解释。于是，各种奇怪的传闻在外科部和医技部传开了。

“心脏外科的周防医生被打了，他脸上青了那么大一块！听说是宗像主任打的，那个文绉绉的宗像礼司居然能打得过周防尊，太不简单了！”  
“有可能是周防医生勾搭女护士，被主任碰见了才打的吧！”  
“胡说八道！我听说周防医生喜欢的是宗像主任，会不会是那个、那个的时候被打的？”  
“哈？没有证据不要乱说！周防医生才不是那样的人。”  
“呐，会不会是电视里常有的情节，两个男神爱上同一个女生，大打出手啊？”  
“哈哈哈哈！有可能哦！”

周防尊一直到下午下班时候，对自己如何受伤的事都只字不提。可是草薙出云却不能坐视不理，毕竟有太多人来找他打听小道消息的人。

“整个外科都在议论你和核医学科的宗像主任，光是我就听到了不下五个版本。真是热闹啊！”草薙换好衣服走到周防面前，口吻俨然吃瓜群众中的一员。

“不用理他们。”周防无所谓地冷哼了一声。一直以来，对任何议论他的人都是这种态度。

“不过尊，你的手，暂时做不了手术了吧！”

“没事，两天就能好。”周防看了看左手的左手肌腱轻微拉伤，虽然缠上了纱布，却不是很疼。

“可是这脸……喂，真的是他打的吗？”草薙的语气虽耐人寻味，却非常识趣地不追问他为什么会被打。

“他是跆拳道四级。”只见外科医生站了起来，语气中透着疲惫。

“诶？真的假的！”草薙简直不相信，“不过，这下手真够狠的。”

“小意思而已。”  
周防漫不经心地应着。虽然这英俊的脸庞受了伤，不过心情却比早上好多了。  
草薙笑了笑，心中暗暗地嘀咕着：看来，宗像礼司对教育这头狮子很有一套啊！

================================ 

“主任，就任他们胡乱议论吗？您不准备说点什么吗？”  
伏见刚刚去住院部看完病患回来，听到的流言比前一天更加离谱。谁知道自己的上司竟气定神闲地如同什么事都没发生过。

“无论说什么，他们都会添油加醋，让流言延续得更长而已。” 宗像正在看一位甲状腺患者的化疗单。

“那么周防医生真是您打伤的？”伏见对这件事非常怀疑。

宗像微笑着，将打印出来的治疗建议书递给他：“经过三周的放疗，这个病患的病情控制住了，让甲状腺科的医生决定接下来的治疗吧！”

“好的。”  
见上司避而不谈，伏见只好作罢。穿过候诊大厅时，他不禁叹道：我以为周防医生够可怕的，搞不好宗像主任才是最可怕的人啊！


	9. 第9页

心脏外科主治医生尊X核医学科主任礼

晚上9点半，核医学科的实验室依然亮着灯。  
主任宗像礼司和主治医生秋山冰社正在为他们的课题整理核素对血液病变影响的数据，下个月国际对抗恶性肿瘤的学术研讨会，他们要以医院科室的名义提交论文。将淋巴瘤破裂污染的动物血液送入核素辐射隔离舱后，有1小时的等待期。趁这个空档，秋山医生向上司询问起了病案的事情。

“A11床的病患是高功能性甲状腺瘤，因为是多发性结节没办法做手术，昨天从甲状腺科转过来的。我建议用放射碘131治疗，这是他的病历。”秋山从文件袋里的资料递给上司。

宗像快速地浏览着，沉思了片刻说道：“病患53岁，还有1级高血压，二型糖尿病。用放射碘治疗的时候，要注意剂量，关注结节的转移情况。”

“主任，您看用几个单位呢？”秋山还是有些犹豫。  
“初次治疗用6个单位，根据数据来调整吧！”宗像建议道，“要对自己有信心，这样病人才会对我们有信心。”这个病案并不复杂，在秋山的能力范围内，大概是刚刚升任主治医生的他更希望得到上司的支持吧！  
“好的。”

用放射素治疗的时候，宗像比用药物治疗更加小心，更保守。化学药剂的副作用，可以考虑用其他的药物相抵或者减弱，在人体恢复的过程中副作用也会慢慢消失。但是放射素对人体的作用，有时候是终身的，而且是不可逆转的。核能在医学上的应用，人类所知只是冰山一角而已，随着学习研究的深入，宗像对这门学科也就越发着迷。

离开医技部时已经是夜里11点多了，宗像却毫无困意。每次从实验室出来都会使他的精神亢奋，他决定先去住院大楼侧面的公园小坐一会儿，顺便梳理一下近期实验的结果。那边有一片近700平方米的榕树林，是为了让病人疗养种植的。  
夜里这地方一片宁静，很适合平复心绪。宗像找了个隐蔽的地方坐下，微凉的夜风吹得树枝沙沙作响。他从口袋里摸出了一支烟点上，本来对烟没什么执着的他，是从周防的亲吻中重燃了对烟草味的期待。宗像看着指尖香烟的红光，苦笑了一下：“那家伙害得我烟瘾都变大了！”

“宗像？你怎么在这里？”  
刚坐下几分钟，从不远处的黑暗中走出来一个人影，那熟悉的声音令宗像吃了一惊。心脏外科的周防尊医生，他身上还穿着工作服的，都到这时间了他还没有下班吗？

“休息一会儿，这就准备回去了。你呢？又有手术吗？”宗像挪开了点位置，让周防坐在身边，一股很浓的消毒液气味袭来。  
“一个冠状动脉手术，出了点问题，手术时间延长了两小时。”周防的声音里透着疲惫：“开胸一看，他妈的静脉内侧还有个血管瘤。只有0.3cm那么大，难怪不得ECT没照出来。”

“唔？即便不能确认，在影像上面也会有阴影，为什么没有及时告知？”宗像皱起了眉，严肃地追问道：“是哪个医生批注的？”

“算了，已经处理了。宗像，机器又不是万能了。”周防轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊：“烟，给我一支。”  
“你的手，没事了吧？”将烟盒及打火机递给他后，宗像忍不住问道。  
“哼，已经做了四台手术了。现在才想起来过问，你这个人真是假惺惺啊！”他冷笑了一声，按下打火机将烟点燃。  
“.......”  
“怎么了？是不是要我去CT透视一下，你才能放心？”见他不说话，周防继续调侃道。  
“周防，仪器能看到许多人眼看不到的东西，这就是我们必须要借助仪器的原因。”  
“科学的角度来说是这样没错。不过，无论科学再怎么进步，也需要医生亲自诊断啊！”  
“阁下是在说自己吗？未免太过自恋了吧！”宗像轻笑了一声。  
“不是自恋，是自信。”  
......  
也许两个人都有些累了，没说几句便陷入了沉默。香烟在指间慢慢燃尽，烟雾缭绕在宗像礼司和周防尊身边，数米开外那不太明亮的橙色路灯，在他们之间酝酿着恰如其分的暧昧。

“关于那件事，我想你谈谈。”宗像忽然开口道。

周防愣了一下，立刻明白了他的所指，他左右扭动着脖子，发出轻微的声响：“说吧，想谈点什么？”

“就是.......注意事项。”  
即便光线不佳，从那他的语气也可以判断出宗像正一脸严肃地望着周防，“根据肛肠科的临床病例来看，在准备不充分的情况下，很可能会有出血或者裂伤，关于这一点，我想先听一下你的意见。”

他居然能用这么学术化的口吻和我讨论这个吗？！  
周防微微缩回下巴，有些吃惊地看了看宗像，接着舔了下嘴唇回答道：“那个啊，需要准备的东西，我会准备的。总之，站在男人的角度，不会让你受伤的。”他在后脑勺轻轻抓了几下，开始揣测着宗像接下来可能会说的话。

“阁下也是医生，不要随口说出那种没有把握的承诺。“  
“宗像，你见过我随口乱说吗？”  
“好吧......到时候我也会做好准备的。”宗像点了点头，  
他仿佛两个人正在会诊一样的谨慎态度，令周防不禁想笑，他突然拉住宗像的手腕：“你，该不会是害怕被我抱吧？”

这算什么问题？宗像望着他。  
尽管如此，一想到真正发生关系时，将会有比上次在餐厅里更加疯狂的事发生，他的脸就变得发烫。他笑而不语，另一只手捧着周防的脸，吻住了他的唇。苦涩的烟味充斥着两人的口腔，却不影响他们享受其中的甜蜜。  
他那微凉的掌心贴在脸上很是舒服，周防的舌尖立刻缠了上去，撅住那柔软的唇瓣，在他的口腔里舔舐搅弄。毕竟是在户外，不适合太过放肆的亲昵，路灯却调皮地闪了了几下，为他们做了极好的掩饰。  
“周防.......”  
宗像低声唤着他的名字，及时结束了这个黏腻的吻。他有些尴尬地用手背擦拭着湿漉漉的嘴角，接着站起身来：那么，我先回去了。”

“宗像，我能问你个问题吗？”周防意犹未尽地靠在石凳的靠背上，叫住他。  
“什么？”  
“你打算准备些什么？“周防眯缝着眼睛，眼神中充满了挑逗的意味。  
宗像竟一时语塞了，他愣了数秒后又恢复到医生的态度缓缓说道：“就是从医学的角度考虑，做些必要准备。”

“看你能逞强到什么时候。”  
望着他离开的身影，周防喃喃自语道。

============================================

忙碌的工作使医生无暇顾及日期，对于即将休假五天的周防尊来说，这最后一天班意义重大。从周一开始，他就开始调整预约手术的时间，关注自己经手的手术病患，和同科室的其他医生做好交接工作。做好了充分的准备，周四这天保证能按时下班。

下午四点，周防就不再接诊了。有两个病患年纪比较大，昨天做了瓣膜置换手术，周防有些放心不下，带着草薙又去了一趟病房。让护士又测了一遍血压，看到心电图检测数据是稳定的，两人才又回到了接诊室。

“尊，你太拼了吧！你是要出去旅行吗？”看着他正在整理桌上的东西，草薙打趣道。

“想安心休假而已。”周防翻看着桌上的文件，忽然停了下来：“草薙，15床的宫野做冠心病手术已经七天了，积液情况怎么样？”  
“昨天下午去拍的X片，大概是家属也忘记要结果了。我这里......也没收到提示啊！要我现在去拿吗？”草薙点击这医院工作平台，不由心头一紧，立刻站了起来。这是他工作范畴，应该由他督促获取并送到主治医生面前的。  
“马上去！”

十分钟过后，周防尊面前的电脑屏幕右下角出现了提示。由核医学科的影像办公室发来的资料，周防立刻点开，专注的看着医生的结论和治疗建议，视线停留在主任签字一栏。那里是宗像礼司的电子签章。

宗像礼司那英俊的脸庞浮现在脑海里，使他忽然想起昨天去成人用品店的事。快30岁的男人虽不至于害羞，但是他说出所需物品时，店主似乎立刻明白了他的对象是男性，那意味深长的笑容，最终被他可怕的表情吓得面如土色。没想到第一次光顾那种店，会是这样的经历，周防叹了口气。

“尊，楼下核医学科的办公室门口，吵起来了哦！”草薙走进办公室立刻将刚才看到的事告诉了周防。

“在吵什么？”周防抬起眼皮问道，病患的家属在医院里大吵大闹，这根本不算什么稀奇事。

“甲状腺科的一个病人，用放射素治疗甲状腺瘤，甲减超过了危险值。病人家属们把宗像堵在办公室门口正骂呢！”草薙轻轻地摇了摇头，看周防没有动，又继续说道：“主任站在那里被四五个人围着，恐怕很难脱身哦！” 

周防依然没有说话，他眉头紧锁着，端正的脸上阴云密布，但是双手依然在敲击着键盘。两三分钟后，桌上的打印机出来一张用药申请单，周防在上面签好字递给草薙：”给这个病人加了泼尼松，还有白蛋白针剂。用药三天过后，检查积液情况。如果没有好转，给主任打申请体外引流。”

“知道了。”草薙收好单据，在赶去住院部之前，他看着周防发青的脸色：“尊，你真的不去看看吗？”  
“啧！滚去忙你的正事儿！”周防烦躁地向他挥了挥手。

他叉着腰在办公室里来回踱步，周防在犹豫要不要过去。病患家属不满意治疗结果，大吵大闹的情况基本每个科室都会遇到。宗像礼司作为科室主任，处理这种纠纷应该没有问题。他如果突然出现，反而会让宗像陷入一种被看了热闹的尴尬。

但是，周防对宗像遇到麻烦时的表情充满了好奇，甚至觉得他生气时的样子有种说不出的性感，心底时常涌动着恨不得让他哭出来的冲动，就好像毁掉宗像礼司一向的优雅从容毁掉，会比较成就感。如此想着，不知不觉地竟走到3楼消防通道的门口，隔着防火门都听见不远处闹哄哄。周防推开门朝他办公室那边看去，果然是一片混乱。

四个人将宗像礼司围在中间，六十岁左右的妇女应该是病患的妻子，稍微年轻点的男女是他的子女吧，还有个高中生模样的男孩激动得满脸通红，几个人同时说话根本听不清楚在说些什么。而宗像面色冷峻地看着他们，好像是在等他们停下来才准备开口。

“明明是来治疗肿瘤，从你这里出去，甲状腺科的医生说病情严重，需要住院治疗，难道不应该给个说法吗？”妇女画着很浓的妆，声嘶力竭地吼着。  
“我老爸要是死在你们医院了你要负责任！”  
“你们医生在放射治疗的时候应该很谨慎才对吧！为什么会出现这种事？”  
“喂！你说话啊！那是什么态度？这是医疗事故吧？小心我让媒体来曝光！”  
.......  
大约又过了五分钟，几个人的声音终于低下来了。宗像推了下镜架，缓缓地说：“治疗甲状腺瘤最快的方法是开刀治疗，考虑到病患的年龄和结节可能转移，询问过你们的意见，同意用放射素碘来治疗。就是这个——”他停顿了一下，从秋山医生的手里拿过一张责任书，“这上面所有的条款，医生都逐条解释过。放射碘是一个种很安全的物质，但是因为个体的不同，会产生不良反应。我们的医生当然是严格控制用量，6个单位是符合病患身体情况的剂量。如果你们质疑这是医疗事故，可以让律师过来。”

“你这是什么话？现在造成了甲减重症，起诉你有用吗？”病患的儿子吼了起来。  
“我当然想现在就联系甲状腺科的医生会诊，是你们把我围在这里吵闹，你们这样做有用吗？”宗像昂起下巴反驳道。

“出了事再来想办法吗？你这种医生——！”  
在一旁高中生模样的男生，忽然愤怒地挥着拳头冲向宗像。  
不好！周防见状连忙跑了过去，还没等他拦住那男孩，宗像已经牢牢抓住了那只攻击他的拳头。

“你干什么？！放开我！”男孩眼睛充血大声嚷着，想要获得家人的支持，可是当看到周防尊面色冷酷，气势汹汹地跑过来，他们都像是受了惊吓般一动不动。

周防将男孩的手从宗像的掌控中拽出来，那双金色瞳孔俯视着他，冷冷地说：“小子，要动手吗？这里有监控的！”  
男孩上下打量着他，视线落在他的工作证上，颤抖着说：“你、你居然是医生？”

宗像眯着眼睛，带着严厉的表情环视着他们：“两个建议：第一，现在把路让开，我们和甲状腺科的医生会诊治疗方案，如果患者确实终身甲减，在缓解病情的情况下我们也只能表示遗憾，因为这是放射素治疗的后遗症，在治疗前请病患和家属确都认过的。第二，我刚才说过了，如果你们对治疗结果不满意，坚持这是医疗事故，可以通过法律手段起诉。如果你们再继续再这里闹事，我们只好报警。”

几个人小声地商量着，终于不再纠缠了。  
“这个病例是由我负责的，接下来的事我会负责，现在你们先跟护士去办理住院手续吧！然后请一位家属跟我一起去甲状腺科室。”秋山冰社见他们渐渐冷静下来了，立刻将家属们带到了旁边的候诊区。

“你不担心吗？”宗像回到办公室，周防递了瓶水给他。  
“谢谢。”  
他拧开瓶盖喝了几口，微笑着说：“我和科室的医生都是按照正确的方法为病患治疗，有什么需要担心的吗？”  
“哼。你真是和那些仪器一样，冷静地可怕！”见他好像并不在意刚才的事，周防觉得很意外。

“这和冷静没有关系吧！我觉得凡是科学能够解释的结果，都应该接受，不应该产生无用的内疚感。”宗像望着他正色说道：”在学校修读心理学的时候，曾提到医生的心理健康。一个人如果冲动、易怒、感性，总怀着焦虑、急躁或是内疚的情绪，是没办法当医生的。”

这些严肃的话语中，周防仿佛听出了弦外之音，他皱起眉头：“你这家伙，是在说我吗？”

“哦呀，被听出来了！”  
宗像开玩笑般地说道，他双手交叠放在下巴处，潋紫的双眼中带着笑意：“话说阁下刚才为什么不在暗处把热闹看完再出来？”  
“我是刚好路过！”  
“是吗？真的是刚好.......呐。”宗像那意味深长的表情令对方有些局促，这时他看了看手表：“还有一个小时就下班了。晚上吃点什么，你来定吧！”

“我想的是，让酒店送餐到房间来。”  
宗像不自然地怔了一下，转而望向电脑显示屏：“下班后你先过去，我还有点事。  
”  
“什么事？”周防追问道，他看到宗像的脸上泛起了红晕。

“就是........要准备一下。”他含糊地说着，冲着周防浅笑了一下。  
“哦。”

周防站在医生的角度，大概能猜到宗像所说的“准备”是指什么。不过，站在男人的角度，一想起那画面，便血脉贲张，兴奋地不能自己。他将随身带了的包丢在床上后，在房间里来回踱步。已经傍晚7点多了，宗像还没有过来，他不由担心今天的约会又会泡汤。  
正在此时，有人按响了门铃。

“房间还不错嘛！”宗像面色从容地走了进来，周防注意到有很好闻的洗发露的气味。  
周防从身后搂住他，轻轻舔着他耳垂：“你洗过澡了？准备得很彻底嘛！”

敏感的耳朵传来一阵阵酥痒，宗像缩了下脖子，注意到床上的手提包：“那么你呢？让我看看准备得怎么样？”

“等会你就知道了。”红发男人坐下时，顺势将宗像拖到自己的腿上坐下，脸贴在雪白的后颈窝里摩挲着，正要去解他扣子，他却站了起来。

“周防，你、你等一下！”宗像似乎从那包里看到奇怪的东西。

不一会儿，各种“物品”在床上铺开了。  
“湿纸巾，避孕套还有润滑剂，我都可以理解。可是这个东西，你真的打算用吗？”宗像吃惊地问道，他手里拿着的是一个尺寸不小的男型器具。

“这个，是为扩张准备的。”  
“如果是扩张的话.......不需要这个。”宗像垂下眼睫小声嘟囔着，将那东西丢在一边。 

“什么意思？你.......你自己做过了吗？”  
“有什么不对吗？为了不让自己受伤，我当然要做些必要的准备！”   
原来如此！  
他所说的准备，不只是清洁，居然还有这一项！真不愧是宗像礼司。看着他明明窘得连耳朵都红透了，还能用那么严肃的表情解释，周防越来越觉得这男人比他想象中的有意思。  
“哈？你这个人.....那么宗像主任，我现在要检查一下你准备的情况！”  
【别骂我，下章来专门发车orz。。。】


	10. 第10页

大概，宗像精明强干的外表后面，其实是个天然呆吧！

周防已经被撩拨得耐心尽失，他将宗像礼司直接按倒了床上，热切地吻住他，将他柔软的唇瓣含在口中吮咬着，宗像刚想张开嘴想要说话，周防趁机顶开齿关进入到口腔内，缠住对方的舌尖起舞，舔舐着敏感的上颚。看着宗像被吻得七荤八素，他的手悄悄沿着衬衣下摆钻了进去。

“唔.....！”  
宗像的身体颤抖了一下，舌根被对方撅住逗弄，他无法发出声音。周防炽热的掌心顺着腰线向上在滑腻的皮肤上抚摸着，那紧实的肌肉和线条都让他惊叹。手忙脚乱地解开衣服纽扣后，手掌从柔软的腹部便转移到了剧烈起伏的胸膛，宗像那稍软却纤瘦的胸肌无疑刺激了周防更加用力揉搓。

“你还擦了古龙水，看样子很期待嘛！”  
周防的在他脖颈处深深地嗅着，那片白嫩皮肤几乎透明得能看见青色血管，他温热的舌头在侧颈舔了一下。

“其实……你才更期待的那个吧！！”胸口处传了异样的感觉，宗像皱着眉弓起身子。

“唔？这里……舒服吗？”  
原来是宗像的乳尖反复摩擦到周防的掌心，已经圆鼓鼓地挺了起来。再看他的表情，周防发现那里是宗像的敏感点，兴奋地拈在指尖揉捏轻扯。

“好疼！我又不是女人，别摸这里啊！” 宗像忍不住抗议着。乳首尖端被他指腹摩擦得又疼又痒，最后竟变成了陌生的快感，如同电流一般奔向全身。可惜他的抗议没有得到任何回应，周防的唇就落了下去。

被吮住的红珠，禁不住舌尖来回搔弄舔舐，不一会儿便胀大了许多。那嫣红细嫩的可爱肉粒，周防将它噙在唇间百般疼爱，甚至压在齿间摩挲。终于，宗像软软地呻吟出声，情不自禁地抚摸起那红发脑袋。

“不管男人还是女人，舔这个地方都会很舒服的。”  
“歪理.....！

他的脸上泛起红晕，不规律地喘息着，光洁的额头上覆着薄汗。周防知道他已情动，大手沿着皮带扣的边缘滑进去，探究那蠢蠢欲动的欲望。

宗像的腹部惊颤了一下，性器跟着落入了男人的手中，敏感的肉冠被轻柔地揉捏着，甚至用指甲搔弄里筋。他知道自己的体液濡湿了周防的掌心，难堪地抬起手臂挡在脸上。一方面被情欲撩拨得头脑发晕，另一方面又为周防尊完全掌握局面而感觉气恼。宗像正在思考接下来要怎么办的时候，裤子被被周防粗鲁地扯开了。

“啊！”  
“你真是.......”  
修长的双腿泛着细致柔润的光泽，肉粉色勃起的性器的在雪白的皮肤映衬显得更加淫糜了，溢出的腺液和腹部之间牵扯着黏腻的银丝，随着他的呼吸轻轻颤动着。 周防舔了下嘴唇，宗像的性感比外表看起来更加让人欲罢不能。

“喂！你别舔啊！那种地方.......周防！”  
周防将那可怜哭泣的家伙纳入口中的时候，宗像被吓了一跳，腰部猛地弹起，双腿夹着他的脑袋惊叫起来。可是男人的唇舌沿着肉茎纹理滑动起来，铺天盖地的快感又让他不知所措。

他太紧张了，应该让他先射一次才行......  
周防含住圆润的龟头吞吐着，手掌握住茎身重重地捋动至根部，甚至推挤按摩下方的囊袋。周防只想让宗像沉溺在他的爱抚中，却没想到过于浓密的快感会令他崩溃。

“呀！哈.......快放开！放.....！”下体涨得发疼，周防的舌尖在抵在小孔处戳刺着。宗像的感官仿佛被抛上半空，在云朵的簇拥下愉悦感达到顶峰，他的身体痉挛般地向上挺出，眉头紧皱着，眼窝里泛起泪水，无法承受的官能刺激如洪水般涌了上来，他闷哼了一声后腰慢慢地瘫软下去。

竟然在周防的嘴里射了！  
宗像大口地喘息着，绀紫的双眸像受了惊吓一般睁得很大，他紧紧抓住被单，简直不敢相信刚才发生了什么。

“好浓啊！你自己都不定期做一下吗？咳咳！”他稍微处理掉唇角的白浊，重新搂住宗像的大腿，俯在他的小腹上亲吻着，最后在腹股沟吻出一个紫红的印记才算满意。

宗像垂下视线，乳尖被他蹂躏得火辣辣的疼，下半身也尽是点点吻痕。这确实超出了他的预想，一时竟羞愤难当，挥起拳头又朝周防砸了过去。

“你这个——魔鬼！”  
“哼，又要使这招吗？”  
周防准确且及时地抓住了他的手腕，嘴角扬起一丝得意的笑容。其实看到宗像舒服得达到高潮，周防并不担心他会生气，最多……是害羞吧！

不过，这个男人无论在怎么强，至少第一次上床，必须要按照他的步调来，而宗像只要好好享受就可以了。周防就是这么打算的。

“你、你干什么？”宗像先是疑惑他那奇怪的表情，当看周防扯下了自己的领带，心里顿时有了不好的预感。

只见周防以极快的速度跳上床，宗像还没反应过来，周防已经用领带系住他的双手，拴在床头的装饰围栏上。而赤裸着身体的男人则跪在自己的双腿之间，双臂就高高举起失去自由的宗像，脸色发青地瞪着他：“阁下，这是要强奸吗？”

“怎么可能！这只是你随便打人的惩罚！”  
周防在他樱红的唇瓣重重地上亲了一口，想消除他的不安。他将宗像的双腿分开，放在自己身体的两侧，那双细滑如绸的长腿简直令他爱不释手，掌心滑到大腿根部的时候用力向两边扳开，密蕾露出来的时候，周防不由得倒吸了口气：“你这家伙.......！” 

大概是宗像自己做扩张的时候不得其法，幽孔旁边的皮肤竟被弄得殷红一片。宗像低着头，他能感觉到周防的脸色不是很好，自己的这副窘态已经暴露在他的面前，事到如今也没什么好辩解的了。在他的注视下，宗像的脸变得很红。

周防将润滑剂倒了些在手上，指尖轻轻地按摩着蕾心，只刚刚被碰到，宗像全身的肌肉就紧绷起来。在滑腻的液体帮助下，周防的手指很快便探入进去，那里面确柔软了许多。手指在火热的内部扭转扣弄，宗像微微抽搐的脸上覆满汗水，难过地呻吟起来。

“......轻点！呀！”  
“宗像你也是医生，居然能把自己弄成这样吗？”周防不可思议地笑了笑，继续在他身体探索着：“别急，会让你舒服的！”  
虽不是专业肛肠医生，却还是很快到了宗像的敏感点。他的手指轻柔地按摩着那个位置，拇指挑逗般地拨弄着双丸，满意地看着宗像的性器在自己的注视下再次勃起。

“我、我以为能、能行的，可是太紧了.......！”宗像颤抖着断断续续地说道，抬起左腿搭在了周防的肩上，被碰到要命的地方时，他本能地想抬起臀部。

“确实好紧……你放松一点！”  
周防握住他另一只的脚踝，将白皙的脚在自己早已经鼓胀起来的股间蹭了几下，不难察觉隐藏在内裤里的怪兽，有着惊人的硬度和温度，宗像尴尬地移开了眼睛。而周防坏笑着说：“所以，还得用那个东西。“

“咦？不，不要用那个！啊——！”看到他去拿滚落在一旁的那个性器具，宗像慌忙地叫起来。紧接着，他感觉到有个灵活且润滑的东西钻进自己的后穴，又酸又涨的感觉淹没他的感官，后腰本能地向上挺着。

可是他越紧绷，那东西便越向内蠕动，顶在敏感点上来回剐蹭，性器也被连累溢出了不少精液，竟有好几次近乎失禁的感觉。

从未受过如此剧烈刺激的宗像，此刻大脑一片空白，理智已经全面溃散。他被束缚的双手握紧拳头，难受地扭动着身体。周防握住那个男型轻轻抽动起来，在润滑剂的滋润下发出咕啾咕啾的摩擦声。眼前美好的肉体泛起粉色，如发情的蛇一般痉挛着，周防温柔地吻住宗像大大张开的唇，在他的火热口腔里继续撩拨着。

“呜......唔！拿走！周防！不行了........”宗像哽咽着，满脸湿漉漉的，眼泪和汗水混在一起，他墨蓝色的发丝散乱在枕头上。  
他那近乎哀求地声音让周防清醒过来。

周防皱着眉，不由地责怪自己被欲望冲昏了头，明明是两人第一次做爱，他却被宗像的媚态引诱得有些失控了。可是心里的野兽已经被唤醒，再想温柔地做也不可能了。他将男型抽出来的时候，那穴口被翻出的粉色嫩肉立刻向内收紧，竟有些透明液体从幽孔处溢出。

说不定宗像的身体，非常适合做爱。周防心里暗暗窃喜，手指掬了些粘液看了一下，那差不多和前列腺液一样湿黏滑腻。

“解开，我的手。”宗像焦急地说，刚才的一番折腾，使他的双臂有些麻木了。  
“解开可以，不能再动手。”  
“知道了！你快点！”  
双手刚刚获得自由，宗像就立刻搂住周防的脖子，使他压在自己的身上，热烈的激吻在一起。两个男人粗重的呼吸近距离交错着，那双漂亮的紫眸微眯着，写满情欲的脸正在渴望着他。

“我想进去。”  
周防的手揉搓着他汗津津的身子，下体故意在他大腿处顶了一下。他已经快要忍不住了，宗像那迷乱的表情，诱人的体味几乎令他发疯。  
“嗯。”

宗像的声音很轻，长睫毛翕动着，魅惑的神情已经说明一切。周防抬起那双白皙长腿架在肩头，立刻将股间的硬物顶住微微颤抖的穴口，眼看胀大的紫色肉冠慢慢地没入，随后屏住气息进入到深处。

“呃！”  
那里面真是又热又紧，酥麻感沿着下腹蔓延全身，周防忍不住呻吟着。性器仿佛被用力吮吸，他甚至能感觉到绵密肉穴内壁的每一次颤动。周防压低身子开始用力抽插，享受那片湿热中带来的无限愉悦。

他猛地吻住宗像微启的唇瓣，舌尖强行挤进去探入到最深处翻搅着，来不及吞咽津液沿着嘴角淌下来。宗像发现周防的强悍中露出原始的兽性来，大概是身体被全面占有的感觉太过强烈，他泛红的眼角竟湿润了，情难自制地展开双臂紧紧抱住周防。

好涨、好难受，但是又好舒服......

宗像不堪快感侵蚀，只得闭上双眼。他知道那硬物正在猛烈进攻自己的身体，那密处的粉色褶皱已经完全撑开，滚烫的肉刃一遍遍碾压着最能让男人疯狂的敏感点，全身的神经都近乎麻痹了，连内脏都像是受到了巨大压力，而周防霸道地纠缠着他的唇舌，色情地逗弄着他的舌尖，几乎夺走他的呼吸。宗像的心脏狂跳着几乎要迸出胸腔，而他只能发出混沌不轻的呻吟声。

他第一次对男人产生性欲，就无可救药地沉溺了。周防那双金色瞳孔正注视着他，充满肉欲和热情的视线足以将他烧成灰烬。

”呜........帮我！“忽然，宗像被吻住的嘴里含糊地惊叫出来，焦急而又烦躁地扭动起来。

“马上就给你！哈......你的手、轻点！”  
周防皱着眉说道，豆大的汗珠滴落在宗像的胸口。宗像搂着他脊背的手力道大得惊人，而他的俊脸扭曲抽搐着，已经完全陷入情欲的漩涡了。周防的手滑向他的小腹，抓住那跳动的性器，配合着自己抽动的节奏，猥亵般地揉弄把玩起来。

结合的地方已经被两人的体液浸湿透了，周防低头看到开阖的猩红穴口贪婪地绞住入侵者，于是更加用力挺起胯骨朝那臀缝插进去，肉体碰撞时发出淫靡水声，回荡在房间里。

“唔.......不要！你、你快放手！啊！”  
前后忽然被夹击，宗像的臀部猛地用力收紧，失声呜咽起来。肉腔里痉挛般地缠住周防的性器，男人敏感的龟头受到了前所未有的款待。周防后背的肌肉猛地惊颤，连忙加快了抽动速度，耐不住宗像如此有力地收绞，终于精关失守，两个人同时达到了高潮。

和这个男人做爱，太要命了。  
蚀骨的快感瞬间将周防淹没，他大脑空白一片仿佛失去了思考能力。他紧紧搂住宗像急促地喘息着，感觉血液都要沸腾了，舍不得退出来，继续享受着宗像的温暖。

宗像的双臂无力地环住他的脊背，下半身已经不像是他的了，放松下来后才感觉腰酸得像断了一样。双眼失焦地眯缝着，将脸贴在那濡湿的红发里摩擦着。

“快出去。”  
“你这就够了吗？”  
周防缓缓地退了出来，那小小的穴口湿淋淋的，已经变成淫荡的艳红色。他的手指在会阴处轻轻按摩着，浓浊的精液从蕾心缓缓溢出，他本意是想安抚宗像，可是高潮过后的身体却经不起任何碰触。

“别碰！让我......休息一下。”宗像反弹般地躲开他，将脸埋进枕头里，不想让周防看到自己此刻的表情。

“我去帮你倒杯水，你的嗓子都哑了。”周防看到他身上到处都是指痕，大概能明白宗像的感受。

宗像的嗓子几乎要冒烟了，他接过矿泉水猛灌了几口。刚刚将瓶子放下，他忽然目光凶狠地瞪着周防。

“到底怎么了？”周防有些二丈和尚摸不着头脑。  
“你，刚才没用避孕套吧？”  
“刚才那种情况，根本来不及......啧！以后我会用的！”周防解释着，站起身来朝浴室走去。

“下次？阁下这是什么态度？”宗像艰难地撑起上身。

“你放心，我没有病的，这一点你应该相信。”  
“谁在跟你讨论生病的话题？”

“唔？不然呢？你担心会怀孕吗？”周防开玩笑般地说，丝毫不顾自己正赤裸的身体，重新回到了床边，双手叉在腰间看着他。

“怀......！你又在胡说什么？”宗像一抬眼正好看到周防胯间的阴茎，那家伙刚才还在他身体里肆虐的记忆顿时涌上心头，脸瞬间涨得通红，尴尬地移开视线轻声说：“你的精液弄到我身体里，会怎么样你知道的吧？”

“知道了，等会儿我会帮你的。”  
“周防，你真是.......无论什么事都喜欢自说自话。”  
“你很累吧，先休息一会儿。”看他眼睛有些散光，周防在那墨蓝色的发丝揉了一把，顺手给宗像盖上被子。

“.......”宗像的身体确实很乏，腰身更是发酸，无力再说什么，就这样昏沉沉的睡着了。

===================================

周防从浴室出来的时候，那男人已经睡着了。白皙的脸颊上的淡淡红晕仍未散去，樱色的柔软唇瓣紧闭着，随着呼吸轻轻颤动。就在端详宗像的睡颜时，周防就决定了今天不可能放他回去。但是如此一来，宗像明天就势必不能起身了。  
所以，那个重要的电话就只能趁他熟睡的时候打了。

“您好，这里是核医学科办公室，主任已经下班了，需要我转接值班医生吗？”电话响了三声后被接起。

“不用，我是周防尊。”  
周防压低声音说着，他已经从对方突然的停顿中听出了惊讶。  
“诶？”伏见倒吸了口气。  
“帮你主任去行政部请病假，明天一天。”  
“病、假？主任生病了吗？”追问过后，伏见立刻就后悔了。就算不问也该知道主任“生病”也是那个野兽一样的男人造成的吧！

“记得早上去帮他请假。”

周防交代完后就挂断了电话，他并不想多说什么，那个男孩非常聪明，就是因为这样才觉得不爽啊！  
他躺在宗像的身边，无论如何都睡不着，终于忍不住将那人再次搂进怀里。极其轻柔地在他的身上抚摸着，柔滑细致的皮肤线条完美的骨骼，隐藏在白色大褂之下，周防甚至有些懊恼为什么不早点要了他。  
“唔......”  
当他的手滑到臀部的时候，宗像轻轻地哼唧了几声。  
见他有反应，周防便进一步凑近他，在唇瓣上摩挲着，舌头描绘着美好的唇形，极具耐心地逗弄轻舔，宗像也丝毫没有挣扎，连眼睛都没睁开就顺从地张开了嘴，迎合着对方的亲吻，主动缠住他的舌尖，享受着周防的温存。

“周防，别......不能做了！唔......”  
当男人的手来到他的股间时，宗像晕乎乎地抗议着，身子向后弓去。但是周防揽住他的腰有令他动弹不得，薄唇的再次被吻住，却没能阻止淫魅的呻吟从鼻息间溢出。

“等一下......一会儿就好！”  
周防握住他的性器揉搓着，恶意地摩擦敏感的铃口，宗像很快便再次被勃起了。周防将自己靠过去，将两人的阴茎紧贴在一起摩擦起来。只几分钟，羞耻的体液就将宗像的性器弄得湿淋淋。

“周防？你......你！”下腹传来尖锐的快感，宗像睁大眼睛惊恐地看着那男人，粗重滚烫的气息面对面喷在他的脸上，那双充满兽性的双眼正注视着他。连拒绝都来不及，就已经被挑逗得后腰发软，性器前端被对方轻轻戳弄着，异样的刺激使他只能选择继续沉沦。

“你那里好像肿了，所以……你就忍耐一下吧！”  
“哈......糟糕！要、要去了！” 周防那张很有感觉的脸就在眼前，而自己的性器被用力捋动着，情欲再次将宗像淹没，全身战栗着迎来了高潮。

“来了！”  
精液喷薄而出，溅在两人的身上、床上，到处都是一片狼藉。空气中浓郁的男性体液气味，如同春药一样刺激着周防的神经。

“好累......明天我还要上班呢。”  
“睡吧！我帮你请假了。”周防抓起床边的毛巾帮他擦了把脸。

“唔？你说什么......？”宗像的眼皮很重，他几乎不确定听见了什么，但是他明白周防是顾忌他的身体才没有再次进入，所以——  
以后不能再这么放纵.......

他的思绪已经凌乱不堪，只能放弃追究了。

这家伙醒来以后要是知道我帮他请了假，会生气吧！周防叹了口气，躺在床上不知道什么时候也睡着了。

==================================

第二天，周防尊醒来的时候已经是中午十分，他姿势非常夸张地躺在床上，而宗像礼司已经不在房间了。口干舌燥的他从橱柜里拿了一瓶水，喝了几口后环视房间，心里咯噔一声。周防尊这才发现问题的严重性——

他的衣服被人拿走了，仅剩了内裤丢在凳子上！  
毫无疑问是宗像礼司干的。

“您所拨打的电话已关机，已帮您转至语音信箱。”

他将手机丢在一边，默默地抽起了烟。作为医生的周防，不难猜到宗像是以什么状态去上班的。  
没想到，那男人会做这种事。不过，这也恰恰说明他其实很在意吧！

周防忽然笑了起来。


	11. 第11页

心脏外科主治医生尊X核医学科主任礼

核医学科主任办公室里，伏见猿比古和往常一样坐在宗像礼司身侧。办公室的上空弥漫着一种诡异的气氛，使他感觉到巨大的压力。  
早上伏见本打算去帮他的上司请假，谁知他来上班时看到宗像礼司已经开始工作了。这件事让人觉得很不对劲，可是伏见无论如何也不敢多问。

“主任，周五下午没什么紧急的事要处理，要不您请假吧！”伏见忍不住说道。宗像的脸色很难看，且泛着不同寻常的潮红，鬓角的冷汗已经濡湿了头发，宗像的肩膀很僵硬，连一向挺拔的坐姿也变得奇怪，他目测上司正在发烧。

“伏见君认为我需要请假吗？”宗像的声音有些哑。

“但是您这样的状态，对病患其实也是很不负责的吧！”伏见认真地看着他，继续说道：“而且您正在看的这个，血管瘤的会诊方案，昨天晚上加茂医生就已经确认过了。”

宗像愣了一下，这个实习医生的话虽然不好听，却很有道理。不过，他还是很意外，平时话很少的伏见，竟然能直言不讳。

“我知道了。今天下午是秋山医生的班，有事让他给我打电话吧！”  
宗像叹了口气，缓缓地说道。还有十分钟上午班就要结束，他开始整理自己的办公桌。

其实能坚持到现在已经是宗像的极限了，腰酸软无力，不管是坐着还是站着，后穴都会传来不适感。他已经领教了周防尊那野兽般的热情，想到这里宗像不禁闭上了双眼。从周防尊那里享受到了极致的快感，却也付出了代价。清晨在酒店醒来的时候，他发现自己胸口，腰腹，大腿内侧，到处都是青紫的指印和吻痕，体液弄得到处都是，甚至连衣服——

“周防？”  
忽然有医生走进来，宗像还以为是本科室的加茂医生，惊愕地看着面前的人，周防竟然穿着白色工作服的，他疑惑地问道：“你，你不是休假了吗？”

“你，出去！”周防的视线越过宗像的肩头，像箭一般射向伏见。他的语气很不客气，眼神更是可怕。

“啧！到下班时间了，不用你说我也会走。”伏见的眉头拧成一团，小声嘟囔着。在他眼里，周防尊和宗像礼司的争执不过是神仙打架，他才没兴趣参与。

宗像抬起眼打量着周防，那疏于打理的红发松散下来，这发型使他看起来比平时更加帅气，而且整个人也显得温和了些。那男人的表情很奇怪，直勾勾地看着他，金色的瞳孔里有些说不清楚的欲言又止。

“阁下找我有事？”宗像换了种方式问道。  
“为什么不请假？”  
“为什么我要请假？”  
“你的面色苍白，两颊潮红，嘴唇呈现充血的颜色，上颚明显有发烫的症状。鼻翼和两鬓在出汗，但是现在室温.......“周防朝墙上的温度计看了一眼，继续说道，“只有15度。你在出冷汗，喉咙也痛吧！上呼吸道感染，病原菌细菌感染，你发烧至少38度以上。不请假，真以为自己是铁人吗？”

宗像听完这一大串“病情”陈述，不禁笑出声：“看来上学时学到的东西，你也没全丢掉！”他慢慢站起身来，推了下镜架说：“成年人发烧没什么好奇怪的。再说，让我发烧的人不是阁下吗？”

“现在，马上去请假。”  
“唔？还真是喜欢命令人，你忘记了我的职位比你高吗？”宗像的眼神中掠过一丝不悦。即便是睡过了，宗像也不可能由着他来干扰自己的工作，更何况这里是他的办公室。

“一味逞强不像是你，宗像。”  
“我的身体自己有数，至少比你有数。”宗像意味深长地微笑着。接着，他又反问道：“你还没回答我，为什么会忽然出现在我办公室里呢？”

“比起这个，你......你那里情况怎么样？”  
“有些肿。所幸的是没有出血也没有裂伤。”宗像清了清嗓子，脸微微泛红移开了视线，强作镇定地说：“我已经处理干净并上了药，大概到明天就会退烧。”

“你这个家伙，不要用那么官方的语气说自己的事！”周防不耐烦地低吼着，说到底会红肿宗像自己也有责任，他那副一本正经的样子，就快要变成刺激周防情欲的催化剂了。

“呃......！”  
周防叹了口气，双手环住了他的腰，然而就是这小小的动作，令宗像的眉心不自然地抽动了一下。周防已经看出端倪，脸上忽然露出看诊时特有的严肃表情：“鉴于昨天的事，我要检查一下你上药的情况。”

“周防！你别乱来！”  
那人边说着就要去扯他的裤子，宗像大吃一惊。他用力挣扎着想要甩开周防的手，密处传来一阵刺痛，害得他差点摔倒。

抓住这一点破绽，周防将他的上半身趴着压在办公桌上，俯在他的耳边诡异地笑了笑：“能不能先请宗像主任解释一下，为什么要穿走我的衣服？”

“这还用问吗？还不是你，我的衣服沾上了那些东西！我已经让人把我的衣服送了一套去酒店，要不然你怎么能跑到医院来啊！”宗像压低声音解释着，右手臂被抓得生疼，腰上一点力气都没有。急中生智，宗像用肘部用力朝周防的腹部撞去：“你快给我放开！”

宗像的傲慢和从容，今天在周防看来更像是欲情故纵的游戏。要是放在平时，他一定会奉陪到底。不过今天，周防觉得不是时候。

“你他妈的.......别动！”腹部被撞得不轻，周防皱着眉闷哼了一声，三两下将他的裤子扯开了。

臀肉被轻轻掰开，被人近距离注视着那里，宗像羞耻地咬紧牙关。  
“确实很红肿，你擦得是什么药？”周防仔细地看着，那穴口怯生生地颤抖着，周围红肿一片，有些半透明药膏涂抹的痕迹。

“吲哚美、美辛呋喃唑酮。周防，快放开我！”宗像催促道。  
“里面情况怎么样？”  
“唔！你干什——！！”

那片嫩肉实在引人犯罪，周防的手指忍不住抵在花蕾揉了几下，拇指的指节缓缓没入那小孔内。正在想入非非时，外面好像有脚步声。

宗像连忙将他他推到一边，匆忙整理衣物，严肃地瞪着他：“我没事，总之你现在别碰我。”

周防正想说什么的时候，办公室的座机铃声突然响起了。  
下班时间，电话响多半都不是好事，两个男人面面相觑。

“草薙？你是.......周防医生的助理。好的，请讲。”  
接通电话后，宗像满脸惊诧地朝外科医生看了一眼。整个通话差不多两分钟，助理竟然会打到这里来找他，周防的表情变得严肃起来。  
“心外A09床，16号做在我这里做的核素心肌灌注扫描，18号你做的冠心病动脉介入手术。现在血压突然不稳定，伤口轻微渗血。草薙让我通知你立刻回去。”

“居然打电话找到这里来了！但是不应该会这样啊，你有头绪吗？”周防在后颈窝摸了两下。

“那个病案我记得，核素造影显示的确是心肌动力不足，主动脉变窄。没道理啊，心脏B超也应该能发现啊！”宗像微微皱起眉头，催促道：“快去吧！我也仔细看看病案资料。”

“你还是先回去休息吧！那个.....还肿得挺厉害！”  
“阁下要是那么在意，以后就不要做得那么过分！”  
“过分？这点程度宗像礼司就受不了了吗？应该还没满足吧？” 周防眯起眼睛调侃道。   
“周防，现在是讨论这个时候吗？”宗像正色道。

“你这家伙总是装模作样，我可能理解不到什么是正确时机！”男人昂起下巴提高音量。

“越来越......蛮不讲理！”

周防那不让步的架势其实是要逼他现在确定下次约会的时间。宗像下唇颤动了一下，脸颊上的红晕蔓延到耳尖，他侧过身子拿起桌上的手机，晃了两下：“稍后看手机吧！”

外科医生满意地点了点头，立刻朝住院部跑去。刚刚推开病房的大门，手机收到了宗像礼司的短讯。  
“后天，我家。”

被邀请去他家和去酒店定房间有着截然不同的意义。去他的家里，也就意味着关系更进一步了。  
可是这样一来，又被宗像掌握了主动权。   
周防心里默默地思付着。

不过，眼前病患的事才是最重要的。  
周防推开病房，草薙和护士都已经做好了配合的准备，还有病患的家属等人，

“无关的人先散开！”  
周防大声说着，靠近病床前戴好了口罩和手套。

这种见缝插针的恋爱模式就是他们的常态，恐怕还会继续下去。一旦换上工作服，令人晕眩的甜蜜就只能暂时收进心底，忙碌的医生们又投身到工作中了。


End file.
